


Comeback to Cloud Recesses

by gunchaann



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, 魔道 祖师 | Mo Dao Zu Shi | Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Fluffy Ending, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Sweet, True Love, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunchaann/pseuds/gunchaann
Summary: Setelah memutuskan menikah dan berkelana untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Wei Wuxian meminta Lan Wangji membawanya pulang ke Gusu.Semua sangat mengenal, Wei Wuxian adalah seseorang yang sangat tidak menyukai peraturan. Dan ketika para tetua menjatuhkan sebuah keputusan padanya. Dia mendapatkan ide konyol yang kemudian dia sesali."Aku mengandung anakmu.""Wei Ying, terima kasih,"Wei Wuxian bahkan tidak merasa senang dengan semua perlakuan baik yang diberikan oleh para tetua Gusu Lan.Ini mengerikan!!!





	1. Chapter 1

.....

Banyak kejadian yang telah terjadi sebelum Wei Wuxian memutuskan untuk berkelana bersama pasangan kultivasinya. Mereka tidak ingat sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak saat itu.

Ketika rumput ilalang tumbuh tinggi di sepanjang jalan pematang. Wei Wuxian meminta Lan Wangji untuk membawanya pulang ke Yun Shen Buzhi Chu. 

Sambil duduk di atas Xiao Pingguo dengan kedua kaki disilangkan. Wei Wuxian tersenyum dengan wajah cerah. Berjalan bersama orang yang dicintainya, dia merasakan kenangan masa lalu ketika kebahagiaan yang hampir sama menyeruak ke dalam hatinya.

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan. Coba lihat aku!" deratan gigi putihnya terlihat saat tertawa.

Tanpa kata yang terucap. Wei Wuxian bisa mengerti bahwa Lan Wangji sangat senang bersamanya. Tidak ada rasa penyesalan pada binar keemasan Lan Wanji. Meski bibirnya terdiam kaku, tatapan matanya tampak sangat lembut..

Matahari senja bersinar hampir merah, perlahan tenggelam meninggalkan jejak guratan yang indah, seolah malu pada binar - binar cinta diantara keduanya.

Perjalanan ini akan membawa mereka kembali pulang ke rumah

.....

Sudah hampir tujuh hari sejak kedatangannya di kediaman Gusu Lan, Cloud Recesses. Tapi Wei Wuxian hanya bisa terkurung dalam jingshi, ruangan pribadi milik Lan Wangji. 

Setiap hari, Lan Shizui dan Lan Jingyi akan selalu datang secara rutin setiap pukul sembilan pagi untuk memberinya sarapan. Beberapa keperluan lain atau pun pesan dari Hanguang Jun untuknya.

Sedangkan Lan Wangji sendiri masih belum kembali sejak hari itu.

"Hei, kemana Hanguang Jun sebenarnya? Apa dia membawaku kesini hanya untuk menjadi tahanan rumah?" tanya Wei Wuxian dengan wajah bosan.

Saat itu Lan Shizui yang sedang menyeduh teh hampir menyiram tangannya dengan air panas. Matanya bergerak gelisah.

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil, kedua alis Wei Wuxian terangkat. "Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Lan Zhan?!"

Setelah diam dan hanya berdiri di dekat Lan Shizui, tiba - tiba saja Lan Jingyi menggebrak meja.Wajahnya penuh kedutan. "Memangnya ini semua salah siapa, hah?!! Kau datang kemari setelah membawa pergi Hanguang Jun sangat lama. Seharusnya kau mengerti apa yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini!!!"

Mendengar Lan JingYi berteriak keras. Wei Wuxian sedikit kaget. Meski mulutnya sangat kasar, Lan Jingyi termasuk murid muda yang sangat menyukai dirinya. Setiap kali bertemu, dialah murid yang paling semangat untuk belajar sesuatu yang baru bersama Lan Shizui dan Jin Ling.

Melihatnya marah seperti ini, tentu Wei Wuxian menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Diam - diam dia melihat ke arah Lan Shizui yang sedang berusaha menenangkan temannya.

"Kupikir, membawa Hanguang Jun pulang ke rumahnya adalah keputusan terbaik. Tapi, seperti yang aku duga. Memang seharusnya aku tidak ikut," wajah Wei Wuxian berubah muram. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Lan Shizui merasa situasinya menjadi buruk dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun, dia menjadi panik. "We-wei Gongzi, ini bukan seperti itu. Maafkan Jingyi, dia hanya terlalu menghormati Hanguang Jun sehingga tidak memperhatikan ucapannya sendiri."

Mendengarnya Lan Jingyi semakin marah. "Shizui! Kau ingin bilang kalau kau tidak menghormati Hanguang Jun? Begitu?!"

Segera saja Lan Shizhui menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Tidak seperti itu, tentu saja kau juga sangat menghormatinya! Semuanya pasti begitu. Tapi, bukankah kamu terlalu berlebihan pada Wei Gongzi?!"

Wei Wuxian mendengarkan dalam diam. Dia bisa melihat dari tempatnya kedua junior Lan semakin jauh berdebat. Bahkan, dia tidak bisa mencegah ketika Lan Jingyi sudah menarik kerah jubah Lan Shizui.

"Berlebihan katamu?! Memangnya untuk siapa Hanguang Jun harus menentang para Tetua?! Dia bahkan sudah berlutut siang dan malam selama hampir tujuh hari, hanya agar mereka mengijinkan Tuan muda Wei tinggal disini! Tidak makan, tidak minum, sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sana sedikit pun! Dan kau masih mengatakan aku berlebihan?!" teriakan Lan Jingyi akhirnya membuat Wei Wuxian beranjak, wajahnya sudah sangat putih.

Dia merampas Lan Shizui dari cengkeraman temannya, menggantikannya berdiri menjulang di depan Lan Jingyi. "Dimana dia sekarang?!"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk ini semua? Berhentilah membuat masalah untuk Hanguang Jun!" Lan Jingyi menatap tajam. Suaranya sinis.

"Dimana Lan Zhan?!!" Wei Wuxian tidak ingin kalah, dia membentak dengan suara menggelegar memenuhi ruangannya.

Sesaat, semuanya menjadi hening. Bahkan sebagai seseorang yang selalu bisa tenang dalam segala situasi, Lan Shizui tidak tahu bagaimana harus bertindak kali ini. Kecemasan sudah menyelimuti dirinya.

Cara bicaranya lemah lembut. Dengan suara pelan, Lan Shizui hanya bisa mengeluarkan bisikan. "Hanguang Jun, berada di makam leluhur."

"Shizui!!!"

Wei Wuxian bahkan tidak mendengar suara Lan Jingyi yang meraung marah kepada Lan Shizui. Dia sudah berlari kencang keluar dari jingshi untuk mencari Lan Wangji. Wajahnya tampak kalut. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak boleh keluar dari Jingshi dan berlarian di dalam Cloud Recesses. Wei Wuxian memacu larinya semakin cepat.

"Lan Zhan, kau bodoh!"

.....

Di depan tugu batu makam leluhur, Lan Wangji duduk bersimpuh. Sudah lebih dari lima hari dia berlutut kepada para pendahulu Gusu Lan sebagai penebusan dosa atas keputusannya membawa pulang Wei Wuxian.

Meskipun aslinya bukanlah sebuah hukuman yang diturunkan oleh para tetua, beberapa senior tetap mengawasinya secara bergantian. Mereka sangat khawatir melihat wajah putih Lan Wangji semakin pucat. Tubuh tegap itu terlihat seolah bisa tumbang kapan saja.

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan!"

Teriakan Wei Wuxian yang terdengar dari kejauhan telah berhasil menarik perhatian Lan Wangji. Ketika menoleh, Wei Wuxian bisa melihat guratan lelah tercetak jelas terpatri pada wajah halus seperti giok yang dipoles.

"Lan Zhan, berhentilah bersikap lunak padaku. Kenapa kau melakukan ini hanya untuk orang sepertiku? Ayo, ayo, berdirilah!" kata Wei Wuxian sambil menarik kedua lengan Lan Wangi.

Menolaknya. Lan Wangji menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, Wei Ying."

Wei Wuxian mendesak lagi. "Jangan seperti ini! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?!"

Meskipun terlihat tidak bertenaga, Wei Wuxian masih kesulitan untuk mengangkat tubuh Lan Wangji agar berhenti berlutut. Dia merasakan seperti sedang mencoba memindahkan patung dewa. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Tapi Lan Wangji bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Mendesah kesal, Wei Wuxian melepaskan tarikannya kemudian duduk tepat di depan Lan Wangji. Menatap pasangannya penuh dengan perasaan yang sulit untuk di ucapkan.

Apa yang dilihat dari orang seperti dirinya hingga membuat HanGuang Jun kebanggaan Gusu Lan melakukan hal seperti ini?

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk Lan Wangji. "Betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkan orang sepertimu. Lan Zhan, kau luar biasa. Aku... Menyukaimu..."

Di dalam dekapan, dia bisa merasakan debaran jantung Lan Wangji berdetak semakin cepat. "Mnnn."

Tiga orang senior yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka tiba - tiba merasakan tenggorokan mereka gatal kemudian berdehem beberapa kali. Mereka membuang wajah ke arah lain, merasa canggung. Tapi, Wei Wuxian bisa melihat ujung telinga mereka memerah. Wei Wuxian tertawa.

Beberapa hari ini, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa bersama dengan Lan Wangji, merasakan aroma cendana yang menguar lembut membuat perasaannya nyaman. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lan Wangji hanya untuk menemukan, betapa dia merindukan kehadiran pria itu disampingnya.

"Wei Ying. Kembalilah," Lan Wangji bergumam dengan suara hampir berbisik. Hembusan nafasnya menggelitik telinga Wei Wuxian.

Menggeleng pelan. Wei Wuxian berkata. "Kamar itu sangat dingin tanpa dirimu. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Tidak akan lama, tunggulah." mendengarnya Wei Wuxian menggeleng lagi.

Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk beberapa lama. Pelukan hangat diantara keduanya terlihat begitu tenang dan nyaman. Bahkan para senior tidak kuasa mengatasi binar - binar cinta yang menguar begitu kuat. 

Perlahan, mereka pergi satu persatu dengan wajah memerah lembut. Meskipun menghabiskan hidup mereka tinggal di Yun Shen Buzhi Chu seperti teratai putih, murid Gusu Lan cukup bisa memahami bahwa perasaan mereka terlihat sangatlah intim.

.....

Lan Qiren tampak mengelus jenggot panjangnya pelan, wajahnya tampak geram. Sudah beberapa hari ini, dia meminta para tetua yang lain untuk mempertimbangkan keputusan keponakannya untuk membawa Wei Wuxian tinggal disini.

Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti Lan Qiren telah menyetujui hubungan cinta keduanya. Semua orang di dunia kultivasi tahu seberapa buruk masa lalu Wei Wuxian. Mengambil jalan bengkok tentu hal yang ditentang keras oleh sekte bersih seperti Gusu Lan. 

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa keponakannya menjadi 'Tidak lurus' akibat perasaannya pada Wei Wuxian. Itu sungguh tidak adil.

"Pikirkan reputasi Gusu Lan jika orang sepertinya tinggal disini. Kemana kebenaranmu berada?!" salah seorang tetua mencoba mempertahankan keputusannya.

Lan Qiren sudah berusaha meyakinkan dalam beberapa hari ini. Melihat keponakannya yang tidak beranjak dari makam leluhur, meskipun itu dirinya, tetap ada perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan saat melihatnya. "Lalu, apa kita akan membiarkan Wangji berlutut di sana sampai akhir? Ini bukan seperti Wei Ying akan menghancurkan Yun Shen Buzhi Chu dengan keberadaannya. Wangji tidak pernah meminta apapun, bagaimana kita tidak bisa bermurah hati padanya untuk hal ini?!"

"Qiren-"

Lan Qiren segera menyela. "Kita semua tidak menyukai Wei Ying. Itu adalah kenyataan yang tak terbantahkan! Tapi, pikirkanlah Wangji. Jika kita mengusir Wei Ying, tentu kita juga akan membuat Wangji keluar dari sini secara tidak langsung!"

Semua orang saling melihat, diam - diam mereka setuju dengan pemikiran Lan Qiren. Sebelum ini pun Lan Wangji lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Gusu hanya demi Wei Wuxian. Mereka tentu tidak akan lupa hari dimana Lan Wangji diam - diam melakukan perjalanan bersama Wei Wuxian.

Kembalinya Lan Wangji saat ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah lama mereka nanti.

Salah seorang tetua masih terlihat ragu. Dia menoleh ke arah Lan Xichen, kemudian bertanya dengan hati - hati. "Xichen. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Wangji?"

Para tetua yang hadir menoleh secara serentak ke arah Lan Xichen. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu mereka mendesah pelan karena tidak mendapat jawaban. 

Sejak kejadian di kuil Guanyin, Lan Xichen masih saja merasa terpukul akibat kepergian kedua saudara sesumpahnya. Tidak hanya itu, kenyataan bahwa kakak tertuanya mati di tangan Jin Guangyao membuat Lan Xichen seolah ditumbuk halus oleh gunung batu. Adik sesumpah yang selalu lembut dan tampak jujur telah membunuh kakak tertua. Bagaimana hatinya tidak hancur setiap kali mengingat semuanya?

Lan Xichen masih ingin mempercayai bahwa semuanya hanya mimpi. Tapi apa yang terjadi hanya membuatnya tenggelam dalam kekalutan yang tak berujung, hingga berakhir dengan dirinya menjadi seorang pemimpin yang muram dengan tatapan kosong.

Melihat kedua keponakannya mengalami beban berat. Lan Qiren tidak bisa membantu kecuali berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Lan Xichen. Tetapi untuk Lan Wangji, dia masih bisa memberikan harapan. Karena itulah, Lan Qiren tidak menyerah.

Lan Qiren baru saja akan kembali berbicara ketika pintu aula dibuka dengan kasar. Semua orang terlonjak kaget, mereka berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan waspada. Hanya Lan Xichen yang masih berada di dunianya sendiri.

Dari arah pintu, Wei Wuxian membawa Lan Wangji. Menyeret paksa memasuki aula. 

Melihat Wei Wuxian melangkah masuk ke aula, salah seorang tetua hampir saja berteriak. "Bersikaplah dengan sopan!"

Wei Wuxian tertawa. "Maaf, maaf."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Wei Ying?!" tanya Lan Qiren.

Wei Wuxian masih terus saja menyeret Lan Wangji yang tidak hentinya melawan sambil memanggil namanya. Setelah melakukan beberapa trik hingga dia bisa menarik Lan Wangji dari makam leluhur, bagaimana mungkin dia akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Setelah mereka berjarak lima kaki dari para tetua, Wei Wuxian melepaskan Lan Wangji. Dengan kilatan aneh dia menatap satu persatu para tetua. 

Wei Wuxian tersenyum miring. "Sampai kapan kalian akan membiarkannya disana? Jika kalian tidak menyukaiku, maka lakukan! Jangan membuat Lan Zhan menyiksa dirinya sendiri! Apa kalian ingin membuat dia menjadi tulang - tulang seperti leluhur kalian hanya untuk menunggu kalian menghabiskan waktu dengan diskusi bodoh ini?!"

"Wei Ying, sudah," suara Lan Wangji terdengar serak. Beberapa hari tidak minum, tenggorokannya sangat kering.

"Kami hampir memutuskannya ketika kau menerobos masuk kemari," meski suaranya sangat halus, para tetua tidak bisa menutupi kesinisan didalamnya.

Wei Wuxian mendengus. "Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kalian temukan?"

Semuanya terdiam. Mereka tampak ragu - ragu. Melihat Lan Wangji yang seperti akan ambruk kapan saja, mereka merasa bersimpati. Seberapa keras mereka padanya, pada akhirnya Wei Wuxian tetap bisa mengambil kendali sepenuhnya pada murid kebanggaan mereka. 

Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menyetujui keputusan Lan Wangji.

"Kami memutuskan kau boleh tinggal disini," Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Melihat senyumnya, para tetua merasa diri mereka telah kalah dan merasa tidak suka. "Tapi..." seketika itu senyum Wei Wuxian menghilang. Para tetua diam - diam mengejek dalam hati mereka.

"Setiap hari kau harus turun gunung. Hapalkan semua peraturan yang ada pada dinding batu mulai dari yang terbawah. Agar kau benar - benar bisa memahami bagaimana cara menjalani kehidupan di Gusu Lan. Tinggal di Yun Shen Buzhi Chu, tentu saja kau tidak keberatan dengan hal seperti ini. Bukan begitu?" 

Wei Wuxian segera menjawab cepat. "Tentu saja!"

'Tentu saja tidak bisa?!!! Apa maksud orang - orang tua ini? Naik turun gunung setiap hari? Bagaimana mungkin?!!!!' Wei Wuxian menangis dalam hati.

"Shifu. Wei Ying tidak harus melakukan itu," semua tetua menatap Lan wangji. "Biar aku saja," seketika  mereka langsung beralih ke arah Wei Wuxian dengan tatapan setajam pedang kultivasi. Mata mereka berkilat merah. Apa sebenarnya yang diberikan Wei Wuxian pada Lan Wangji hingga dia menjadi seperti ini?!!!

Wei Wuxian menepuk pundak Lan Wangji pelan. "Tidak masalah, Lan Zhan! Ini masih lebih baik daripada kau harus menjadi patung batu sepanjang hari. Lagipula, jika aku sedikit berhati - hati maka tidak akan masalah padanya,"

Semua alis para tetua terangkat. Padanya? Siapa? Melihat Wei Wuxian mengelus perutnya sambil tersipu. Ini bukan sesuatu yang seperti itu bukan?

"Apa maksudmu, Wei Ying?" Lan Qiren tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Apa?" Wei Wuxian balik bertanya, tapi Lan Qiren hanya diam sambil memandangnya. Menunggu. 

Wei Wuxian tersenyum malu - malu. "Ini bukan apa - apa, sungguh! Kalian tidak perlu mengawatirkannya, aku akan melakukan apa yang kalian inginkan. Lagipula, bukankah banyak berjalan itu baik untuk seseorang yang sedang mengandung?"

Semua orang hampir memuntahkan darah mendengar ucapan Wei Wuxian. Bahkan Lan Wangji tidak bisa mengendalikan bibirnya yang terbuka akibat terkejut. "Wei Ying? Kau?"

Wei Wuxian menatap Lan Wangji dari sudut matanya. Senyumnya sangat manis. Sambil mengangguk dia berkata. "Aku sedang mengandung anakmu."

Lan Qiren merasakan kepalanya sakit, dia berusaha memijit pelipisnya yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia baru saja akan duduk pada kursinya saat merasakan semua pandangannya mulai gelap. Hampir tidak ada yang memperhatikan akibat serangan mendadak yang tiba - tiba, Lan Qiren pun akhirnya jatuh pingsan di atas lantai aula.

Tidak hanya itu. Satu persatu para tetua yang tubuhnya membeku tiba - tiba saja ambruk secara bergantian. Wajah mereka tampak sangat pucat.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menahan gelak tawanya yang sudah sejak tadi dia tahan. Sambil memegangi perutnya, Wei Wuxian tertawa sangat kencang. Lan Wangji harus menopang punggungnya agar dia tidak terjatuh akibat tertawa.

Setelah beberapa saat, Wei Wuxian mulai tenang. Lan Wangji buru - buru menarik kedua pundak kecil mendekat. "Wei Ying, apa benar?"

Dari jarak dimana hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Wei Wuxian bisa melihat binar kebahagiaan yang ada pada kedua mata Lan Wangji. Ketika memanggil namanya, suaranya  terdengar begitu lembut seperti selimut sutra dikamar mereka.

Lan Wangji tersenyum. Bibir yang biasanya kaku itu tertarik mencetak sebuah senyuman yang membuat dada Wei Wuxian penuh dengan kupu - kupu musim semi. Sejenak Wei Wuxian tertegun. Tanpa sadar dia mengangguk. 

Seketika itu Lan Wangji segera memeluknya dengan erat. Diantara bisikan kecil yang menggelitik telinganya, Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan isakan lembut yang keluar dari bibir Lan Wangji. "Terima kasih, Wei Ying."

Dengan tubuh yang seolah membeku, Wei Wuxian sangat ingin membunuh dirinya sekali lagi.

'Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan kalau itu hanyalah kebohongan? Lan Zhan, oh Lan Zhan!!!'

Hari itu Wei Wuxian telah resmi tinggal di Yun Zhen Buzhi Chu. Meskipun dia tidak harus mematuhi ribuan peraturan yang diukir pada tembok batu, Wei Wuxian merasakan dirinya tampak seperti penjahat paling berdosa.

Kesalahan yang paling dia sesali adalah bukan karena dia telah membunuh banyak orang yang dia sayangi. Tapi, karena membuat para tetua Gusu Lan menjadi sangat lunak dan lembut padanya. 

Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan, kalau semua ini hanyalah lelucon yang dia buat agar terhindar dari hukuman?!!

Wei Wuxian pun meraung pilu.

.....


	2. Chapter 2

.....

Wei Wuxian sedang mengurung dirinya di dalam Jingshi sepanjang waktu. Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Lan Wangji pergi untuk melakukan tugas mengajar pada perburuan malam bersama para murid Gusu Lan lainnya. 

Tidak banyak yang dilakukan Wei Wuxian saat memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di kamar milik Lan Wangji. Jika boleh memilih, dia lebih suka membuat kekacauan daripada harus berdiam diri seperti ini. 

Tapi, setelah dia menyatakan kebohongan bodoh tentang kehamilan yang berhasil menipu semua orang. Para tetua entah bagaimana mulai bersikap baik kepada dirinya dan mereka lebih memperhatikannya. Seperti, dirinya harus dilayani dengan layak atau makan lebih baik. Itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

Dimasa lalu, dia sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan buruk orang - orang kepada dirinya. Terlebih saat dia mulai menganut jalan hitam. Dia masih cukup ingat, orang - orang Gusu Lan-lah yang paling banyak memendam benci kepada dirinya. Dan sekarang, dia melihat para tetua Lan menjadi baik kepadanya, tentu saja dia bisa merasakan ujung rambutnya berdiri setiap saat.

"Tidak kusangka akan menjadi seperti ini. Jika saja Lan Zhan tidak terlalu berharap, mungkin aku hanya akan membuatnya sebagai lelucon untuk para tetua," Wei Wuxian menghela nafas berat, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah meskipun dia hanya duduk dengan dua kaki disilangkan di atas tempat tidur.

Malam setelah dimana dirinya mengumbar kebodohannya, tidak pernah terbayangkan akan menjadi sebuah bumerang. Dia hampir mengatakan pada Lan Wangji bahwa semuanya hanya kebohongan. 

Kala itu, dia bertanya. Apakah Lan Wangji senang jika memiliki satu bersama dirinya? Bagaimana pun juga, tubuh Mo Xuanyu yang dia tempati ini sangat lemah dengan kekuatan spiritual yang rendah. Dirinya takut tidak akan bisa bertahan kalau pun nantinya keajaiban datang pada dirinya. 

Wei Wuxian mengatur kata - katanya sehalus yang dia bisa, berniat untuk mengatakan pada Lan Wangji bahwa dirinya tidak menginginkan seorang anak dan berniat untuk menggugurkannya. Pada dasarnya karena dia hanya berbohong tentang kehamilannya.

Tetapi, saat dia gelisah menunggu keterdiaman yang sunyi. Senyuman lembut dari bibir halus Lan Wangji membuatnya tertegun, hatinya bergetar dengan perasaan menyenangkan yang memenuhi dadanya. 

Dia bahkan ingin menangis ketika mendengar Lan Wangji mengatakan padanya. 'Tentu aku akan sangat senang. Kamu ataupun anak kita, aku akan melindungi kalian berdua.'

Setelah hari itu, Wei Wuxian menjadi semakin cemas pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berusaha keras untuk mencari cara agar kebohongannya bisa menjadi nyata. Tapi, tidak ada satupun jalan keluar yang mungkin bisa membuatnya keluar dari situasi membingungkannya sekarang ini. Dia terjebak dalam permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Dengan ingatan buruknya, sesaat dia seperti melihat sebuah harapan yang kecil. Bayangan seseorang berambut panjang dengan mata merah melintasi pikirannya. Saat bayangan itu melengkungkan senyumnya ke atas dengan seringaian yang khas. Wei Wuxian merasakan seperti tubuhnya berendam dalam air hangat yang nyaman. 

Tubuhnya seolah meleleh dengan perasaan senang yang luar biasa, hingga bibirnya mengembang cerah.

Dia telah menemukan jawabannya.

.....

Pagi harinya, Wei Wuxian bangun hampir bersamaan dengan suaminya. Jika saja Lan Wangji menunggu sebentar lagi, dia pasti akan terkejut melihat pasangannya bangun lebih awal dari biasanya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Wei Wuxian mengenakan setelan jubah berwarna biru terang yang lembut pemberian Lan Qiren. Agak sedikit tidak biasa mengenakan warna cerah, Wei Wuxian merajut alisnya saat bayangan dirinya terpantul di cermin.

"Ini terlalu mencolok," gumamnya.

Meski enggan, dia menahan diri dari keinginan untuk melepas lalu mengganti dengan jubah miliknya sendiri. Bahan kain yang halus membuatnya nyaman dipakai. Jadi, dia akan mencoba membiasakan dirinya.

Setelahnya, dia bergegas menuju aula utama untuk mengikuti sarapan bersama. Jika biasanya dia hanya akan menunggu Lan Sizhui atau Lan Jingy  mengantarkan makanannya ke Jingshi. Kali ini, dia memilih untuk datang sendiri. 

Karena setelah ini, dia berniat untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. "Cepat, cepat!" serunya pada diri sendiri.

Hari ini membuatnya sangat bersemangat. Bibirnya tidak berhenti tersenyum. Bahkan langkah kakinya  semakin cepat dan dia hampir saja berlari.

Tidak berapa lama, Wei Wuxian akhirnya sampai di aula Gusu Lan. Semua orang sudah ada di sana untuk makan pagi. Melihat para tetua yang duduk di tempat masing - masing membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bergabung.

"Aiya, aku lupa tentang mereka!" Wei Wuxian mengerang.

Menurut pemikirannya, para tetua lebih sulit ditangani daripada mayat ganas yang tidak bisa dibunuh. Dia masih ingat saat para tetua mencoba menyiapkan makanannya di atas meja, menyisir rambutnya yang acak - acakan atau membenarkan jubahnya yang melorot.

Bukan hanya para murid yang terkejut melihat tetua mereka sangat memanjakan Wei Wuxian. Bahkan Wuxian sendiri bisa merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri setiap mengingatnya lagi. 

Itulah alasan kenapa dia selalu memilih untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamar Lan Wangji.

Sambil memegang dagunya, Wei Wuxian bergumam pelan. "Apa sebaiknya aku langsung pergi saja? Tapi, kalau Lan Zhan mencariku bagaimana? Itu tidak akan menjadi hal yang baik jika dia mengira aku kabur."

Semakin lama, Wei Wuxian menjadi semakin bingung. Diam - diam dia menyesali apa yang telah dia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Wei Wuxian menghelas nafas, menatap ujung sepatu boot putihnya. "Lain kali, aku harus lebih memperhatikan apa yang ingin aku ucapkan!"

Tepat ketika dia akan berbalik pergi, salah seorang tetua tidak sengaja melihat rambut ahoge miliknya dari ujung pintu kemudian memanggilnya segera. "Wei Ying, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Masuk dan datanglah untuk sarapan!"

Semua orang menoleh serentak ke arah pintu. Wei Wuxian bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk terkejut saat Lan Wangji dengan sigap berdiri  menghampirinya.

"La-Lan Zhan! Selamat pagi?" Wei Wuxian merasa pikirannya kacau sesaat.

"Pagi. Ayo masuklah, kita makan bersama." ajak Lan Wangji sambil membawa Wei Wuxian bersamanya. 

Dia baru saja akan memberikan tempat duduknya pada Wei Wuxian saat Lan Qiren tiba - tiba bersuara. "Wei Ying, kemari! Kami sudah menyiapkan tempat dudukmu disini."

Wei Wuxian menyapukan pandang ke deretan bangku tetua. Ada tempat kosong di antara Lan Xichen dan Lan Qiren. Saat itu juga wajahnya terlihat sangat putih. "Tidak perlu tetua Lan. Aku akan berbagi tempat dengan Lan Zhan disini. Ya, kan Lan Zhan?!"

Tanpa melepaskan pandang ke arah Wei Wuxian yang tampak segar dengan jubah birunya, Lan Wangji mengangguk. "Mmn."

"Tidak ada cukup ruang disana. Kemarilah!" tetua lainnya membujuk. Suara mereka sangat tenang seperti biasanya, tapi terdengar agak bersemangat.

Lan Qiren yang tidak pernah menunda makannya pun menatap Wei Wuxian dalam diam, menunggu. Matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin ada penolakan.

Mengerti situasinya, Lan Wangji menepuk lembut punggung Wei Wuxian. "Pergilah, Wei Ying."

"Tapi, Lan Zhan. Aku tidak merasa nyaman disana. Tidak bisakah aku duduk disini saja bersamamu?!" suara Wei Wuxian terdengar manja dengan nada kekanakan.

Lan Wangji menahan dirinya. Tanpa sadar menggeram pelan. "Tidak lama. Selesaikan makanmu, lalu kita pergi ke kota."

Wei Wuxian masih memberikan tatapan memohon yang sangat menggemaskan. "Lan Zhan."

"Wei Gongzi, apa kau ingin aku menuangkan sup akar lotus? Paman sengaja menyuruh juru masak kami untuk membuatkannya khusus untukmu."

Mendengar suara hangat Lan Xichen membuat semua orang terkejut. Mereka bahkan hampir melupakan peraturan Gusu Lan kesekian, tentang bagaimana Gusu Lan melarang muridnya memandang orang lain dengan cara berlebihan. 

Bagaimana tidak. Lan Xichen yang sudah linglung sejak kehilangan kedua saudaranya. Hari ini seolah mereka melihat Zewu Jun tidak pernah mengalami kejadian buruk sebelumnya. Senyuman tulus itu bahkan masih sama seperti yang mereka ingat. Semua orang hampir menangis melihatnya.

Lan Xichen menuangkan sup akar lotus yang masih hangat, meletakannya di atas meja kosong tempat Wei Wuxian. Dia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Kemarilah, Wei Gongzi. Ada iga babi dan melon segar untukmu."

"Itu tidak buruk. Tapi, bukankah Gusu Lan melarang untuk memakan daging? Apa kalian sudah mengurangi satu dari ribuan peraturan?" Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

Lan Qiren menyela. "Tidak ada yang dihilangkan."

Tawa renyah mengiringi ketika Lan Xichen berbicara dengan tenang. "Hanya untuk Wei Gongzi, kami tidak memberlakukan peraturan itu padamu kecuali untuk tidak berlarian atau melakukan hal - hal yang bisa membahayakan kehamilanmu."

Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan bulir keringat jatuh membasahi dahinya. "Be-begitu ya?"

'BAGAIMANA INI!!!' kali ini Wei Wuxian benar - benar bisa merasakan hatinya menangis.

"Sekarang kemarilah, cepat makan sup-mu!" Lan Qiren sudah memakan bagiannya kembali setelah memastikan Wei Wuxian beranjak dari tempatnya menuju deretan para tetua Lan.

Dengan canggung, Wei Wuxian duduk di tempatnya. Lan Xichen sudah menyiapkan sup dan teh hangat untuknya. Setelahnya, para tetua lain segera berdesakan memberikan manisan dan biji kacang manis yang sengaja mereka bawa untuk Wei Wuxian. Seketika, meja kosongnya kini sudah penuh dengan makanan, Wei Wuxian bahkan tidak tahu dia harus memakan yang mana dulu. 

Ujung matanya bergerak melirik ke kanan kemudian ke kiri. Memperhatikan para tetua yang diam - diam melihatnya dari ujung mata mereka. 

Wei Wuxian merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ketika dia akan mengambil salah satu pemberian para tetua, salah seorang diantara mereka pasti akan melengkungkan senyum cerah sedangkan yang lain memasang wajah kecewa. Itu berlangsung lama seiring dia memilah - milah, makanan mana yang harus dia pilih. 

Pada akhirnya dia sadar dengan gerak gerik para tetua seperti orang yang tengah berkompetisi. Mereka berlomba - lomba, pemberian siapa yang akan lebih dulu di ambil oleh Wei Wuxian. 

Dan tentu saja, Wei Wuxian merasakan ini adalah hal yang sangat lucu. Jadi dia menggoda mereka sedikit lebih lama sebelum menyingkirkan semua makanan ke ujung mejanya. Sup akar lotus dengan iga babi masihlah menjadi favoritnya. Meski itu tidak seenak buatan shijie-nya.

Mengabaikan desah nafas kecewa dari para tetua, Wei Wuxian mulai memakan sup hangatnya dengan tenang. Dia masih ingat untuk tidak membuat keributan ketika makan di Gusu Lan.

Tetapi, baru satu suap sup yang dia makan, Wei Wuxian tiba - tiba saja merasakan dorongan untuk memuntahkan makannya kembali. Dia berusaha menahannya karena tidak ingin membuat Lan Wangji malu dengan mengeluarkan makanan di depan semua orang. Terlebih lagi di depan para tetua Lan.

Wei Wuxian menahan makanan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia segera berdiri, berniat untuk pergi dari tempatnya sejauh mungkin agar bisa membuang apa yang tidak bisa dia telan. 

Tapi, Lan Qiren dan para tetua bereaksi sangat cepat. Mereka sudah berdiri dan tanpa sadar memblokir jalan Wei Wuxian. Wajah kaku mereka tampak cemas.

Lan Qiren bertanya dengan segera. "Ada apa? Apa yang salah?"

Semua orang juga penasaran. Lan Wangji pun sudah berlari di depan meja tetua. "Wei Ying?! Kau baik - baik saja?"

Wei Wuxian hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat - kuat sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang lain untuk memberi tahu mereka bahwa dia baik - baik saja.

"Lalu. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat tidak sehat?" Lan Qiren sudah sangat dekat, dia menyentuh pundak Wei Wuxian.

Sekali lagi, Wei Wuxian menggelengkan kepalanya. Semua orang pun semakin khawatir.

Dengan lembut, Lan Xichen menepuk punggung Wei Wuxian. "Wei Gongzi, kau-"

Sebelum Lan Xichen sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Wei Wuxian sudah terbatuk kemudian menyemburkan isi perutnya hingga mengenai Lan Qiren, jubah putih bersih dengan simbol awannya menjadi bernoda dan basah.

Semua orang terdiam kaku. Bahkan Wei Wuxian tidak bisa memandang ke arah Lan Qiren yang hanya berdiri diam membeku.  Di dalam ruang makan Gusu Lan pagi itu, suasana menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. 

Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara mereka kecuali Wei Wuxian yang lagi - lagi memuntahkan isi perutnya.

.....


	3. Chapter 3

.....

Wei Wuxian terbatuk hingga jatuh terduduk di dekat mejanya. Suasana menjadi begitu tenang, hingga Wei Wuxian bisa mendengar suara nafasnya sendiri. 

Dia tidak berani melihat wajah Lan Qiren. Bahkan, Lan Wangji pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Meskipun wajahnya tampak dipenuhi guratan kecemasan, dia masih menutup bibirnya rapat - rapat.

Wei Wuxian merasakan gugup dalam hatinya saat mendapati dia mengotori Lan Qiren hingga ke ujung jubahnya. Dia beringsut ke depan, berniat untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuatnya. 

Dengan nada menyesal yang tidak biasa, Wei Wuxian berkata. "Maafkan aku, tetua Lan. Sungguh, ini sama sekali tidak disengaja. Aku akan segera membersihkannya."

Sebelum tangan Wei Wuxian sempat menyentuh ujung jubahnya. Lan Qiren mundur satu langkah ke belakang, membuat Wei Wuxian menjadi semakin canggung dan tidak enak perasaan. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya selalu saja membuat masalah. 

Dia sudah mencoba untuk berhati - hati agar tidak mempermalukan Lan Wangji. Tetapi, pada akhirnya semua tidak berjalan sesuai apa yang di pikirkan. Diam - diam, dia merasakan sedih dalam hatinya. 

Melihat pasangan adiknya tampaknya merasa bersalah, Lan Xichen berniat untuk menghiburnya. Namun, sebelum dirinya sempat membantu Wei Wuxian, pamannya telah lebih dulu mendahuluinya. 

Bukan hanya Lan Xichen, tetapi para tetua dan murid lainnya tampak tercengang. Bahkan beberapa ada yang tersedak makanan mereka hingga terbatuk melebihi suara Wei Wuxian. Beruntungnya, para tetua tidak begitu memperhatikannya dan lebih tertarik pada Wei Wuxian.

Dengan gerakan lembut dan hati - hati, Lan Qiren meminta Wei Wuxian berdiri. "Tidak perlu seperti itu. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa sehingga harus memerlukan seseorang untuk membersihkan jubahku?!"

Wei Wuxian memiringkan kepalanya, tidak percaya. Dia merasa aneh, kemudian berkata. "Tapi, aku mengotori jubahmu."

Lan Qiren mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Jubahmu."

Lan Qiren mengangguk ringan, tapi tidak membalas.

Tidak ada yang menyangka responnya akan sehebat ini. Semuanya tampak takjub, seorang Lan Qiren hanya akan membiarkan Wei Wuxian lolos dari hukuman karena sudah membuat jubah putih tetua mereka ternodai. 

Meskipun garis wajahnya masih kaku dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasa. Semua orang bisa melihat, Lan Qiren sedang berbaik hati pada Wei Wuxian.

Lan Qiren mengangkat lengan jubahnya, mengambil kain persegi berwarna putih dengan sulam bercorak awan. Kemudian membersihkan ujung bibir Wei Wuxian dan telapak tangannya yang kotor akibat sisa makanan.

Para tetua di belakangnya terbatuk - batuk sangat keras melihat perbuatan Lan Qiren kemudian berbicara. "Kau masih meninggalkan noda disana, Qiren." ujar salah satu tetua. 

Dia bahkan sudah berjalan ke samping Wei Wuxian dan langsung mengeluarkan saputangan yang sama seperti milik Lan Qiren. Lalu segera mengusap pipi Wei Wuxian. "Disini dan disini masih kotor."

Lan Qiren tidak menjawab, dia masih berusaha membersihkan noda yang ada di jubah Wei Wuxian.

Sedangkan Wei Wuxian melirik gelisah ke arah Lan Qiren dan tetua di sampingnya secara bergantian. Tak hanya itu, dia bisa merasakan tatapan tidak biasa dari para tetua lainnya yang sepertinya tengah menunjukkan gelagat aneh dan segera membuatnya merasa waspada.

Entah sejak kapan, bulir keringat dingin sudah membasahi pelipisnya. 

Meskipun gerak gerik para tetua tidak begitu kentara, Wei Wuxian masih bisa merasakan firasat buruk yang membuat bulu di belakang lehernya berdiri. 

Dan benar saja, dia baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu agar bisa pergi dari sana ketika para tetua mulai berebut mengeluarkan saputangan mereka untuk membersihkan dirinya secara bersama - sama.

Seketika itu, Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan dirinya seperti boneka yang diperebutkan oleh anak kecil. Ditarik kesana kemari. Meskipun pelan, itu cukup membuat dirinya sangat risih dan merasa tidak nyaman.

"Lan... Lan Zhan-" Wei Wuxian hampir terbatuk ketika dia berniat memanggil Lan Wangji.

Dari tempatnya, dia bisa melihat Lan Wangji sudah kembali ke mejanya untuk kembali melanjutkan makan paginya yang tertunda. Entah bagaimana, Lan Wangji tampak begitu tenang dan sama sekali tidak terganggu.

Merasa diabaikan, Wei Wuxian hanya bisa memberikan pandangan sebalnya ke arah Lan Wangji. Dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh para tetua.

'Kemana rasa cemburumu itu, Lan Zhan?!!!' Wei Wuxian berteriak dalam hati.

Meskipun orang - orang Gusu Lan mempunyai garis keturunan yang baik dan mereka terlihat sangat tampan. Bagi Wei Wuxian, mereka tetaplah para orang tua yang sudah berumur. 

Siapa yang bahagia diperebutkan oleh para orang tua seperti ini?

Melihat ketenangan Lan Wangji, wajah Wei Wuxian menjadi sangat pucat dan gelap. Pancaran matanya seolah mengatakan, bahwa dia sangat ingin menikam suaminya sampai mati.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Lan Xichen tampak cerah. Dia tidak berhenti mengeluarkan tawa lembut yang terdengar begitu renyah. Seolah taman Gusu Lan dipenuhi oleh bunga - bunga yang bermekaran.

.....

Lan Wangji memanggil Wei Wuxian sembari mengejarnya dari belakang. "Wei Ying, Wei Ying! Berhenti!"

Sedangkan Wei Wuxian, Semakin Lan Wangji memanggilnya, semakin cepat langkahnya berjalan. Darah sudah naik hingga ke wajahnya yang sangat merah, terlihat hampir seperti mengeluarkan asap.

Saat ini, mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari aula utama. Diawali dengan Wei Wuxian yang tiba - tiba saja berteriak sangat keras, kemudian melepaskan diri dari kerumunan para tetua. Mendorong mereka dengan kasar satu persatu seraya mendelik tajam.

Dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan peraturan Gusu Lan yang melarangnya membuat kegaduhan. Wei Wuxian bahkan dengan sangat lantang berteriak pada para tetua. "Menjauh dariku, kalian semua para orang tua!!" kemudian pergi keluar aula sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Tidak ada yang mau repot - repot mencegahnya. Jika dia ingin pergi, maka pergilah dia. Para tetua hanya terdiam, saling bertatapan dengan wajah bingung.

"Qiren. Lain kali, mintalah pemimpin sekte Jiang untuk memberikan resep sup akar lotus Yunmeng Jiang. Sepertinya dia marah karna sup buatanmu rasanya tidak enak," ujar salah seorang tetua.

Lan Qiren mengangguk sekali. Kemudian segera menjawab. "Sepertinya juga begitu."

Sedangkan para murid lainnya hampir menghantamkan kepala mereka pada meja kayu. Bagaimana bisa para tetua yang begitu mereka hormati menjadi sedikit tidak bijak? Sudah jelas terlihat, merekalah yang menjadi alasan Senior Wei menjadi marah.

Lorong koridor dengan pilar - pilar besar menyangga atap pavilliun masih sangat sepi. Tidak ada murid yang berkeliaran sebelum makan pagi selesai. Karena itu, Wei Wuxian dengan mudah memperlebar jarak diantara dirinya dan Lan Wangi.

Selain itu, Lan Wangji masih menjadi seorang murid yang sangat mematuhi peraturan. Jadi dia hanya berjalan sangat cepat untuk mengejar.

Tepat ketika akan berbelok ke arah persimpangan di ujung lorong. Lan Wangji menjadi cemas, alisnya terajut bersama. Dia takut Wei Wuxian akan menggunakan semacam trik untuk kemudian kabur dari pandangannya ketika berbelok di lorong. Itu akan sangat merepotkan karena Lan Wangji harus terikat oleh banyaknya peraturan yang ada di Gusu dan akan sulit untuk bisa menemukan Wei Wuxian dalam waktu cepat.

Melihat Wei Wuxian tidak menghentikan langkahnya, Lan Wangji mencoba memanggil sekali lagi. "Wei Ying, tunggu. Kenapa kamu marah?"

Meski tidak terlalu berhasil, Lan Wangji sedikit lega karena langkah Wei Wuxian melambat ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. 

"Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" pertanyaan kedua benar - benar membuat Wei Wuxian berhenti.

Setelahnya Wei Wuxian berbalik dengan tatapan tajam berkali lipat. "Kenapa aku marah?"

Lan Wangji bingung. "Tidak tahu. Kenapa kamu marah?"

Wei Wuxian memasang wajah garang. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku marah?" 

Dengan lemah Lan Wangji menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menjawab dengan jujur. "Tidak tahu."

Keduanya terdiam. Wei Wuxian mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tampak tidak teratur akibat emosi menguasai dirinya. Dia memijit pelipisnya pelan ketika merasakan sakit di kepalanya. 

"Wei Ying?" Lan Wangji semakin cemas.

Wei Wuxian memalingkan wajah ke samping, kemudian menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Bisakah kau berhenti bicara? Rasanya, suaramu terdengar sangat menyebalkan!"

Lan Wangji membuka mulutnya, tetapi apa yang ingin dia ucapkan tergantung pada lidahnya. Kemudian terdiam. Dia hampir memanggil nama Wei Wuxian lagi.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, Wei Wuxian melihat sekilas pada Lan Wangji dari sudut matanya. Pasangannya menunggu dengan sabar dari jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat, memandangnya dalam diam. Wajah tenangnya terlihat beriak dengan raut cemas. 

Wei Wuxian agak merasa bersalah karena meluapkan amarahnya pada Lan Wangji. Dengan pelan dia kemudian berkata. "Maafkan aku, Lan Zhan. Aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu."

Dari tempatnya, Lan Wangji hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada para tetua? Awalnya mereka begitu membenciku bahkan setelah kelahiranku kembali," Wei Wuxian mulai berbicara. Dia benar - benar tidak bisa memahami perubahan sikap para tetua Gusu Lan padanya. "Meskipun wajah dan tubuh Mo Xuanyu sangat berbeda dengan milikku dulu. Alasan mereka tidak menerimaku karena didalam tubuh ini adalah jiwa Wei Wuxian, Wei Ying. Dan sekarang, melihat mereka bersikap baik itu sungguh membuatku tidak nyaman."

Melihat Wei Wuxian menjadi begitu frustasi, Lan Wangji tidak berbicara. Dia mendekati Wei Wuxian yang entah bagaimana meresponnya dengan memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Semakin dia mendekat, semakin Wei Wuxian menjauh. Tanpa daya, dia kemudian berhenti. Berdiri tegak di tempatnya.

Wei Wuxian sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bersikap aneh dan semakin aneh. Baru kemarin semua baik - baik saja antara mereka berdua. Tetapi hari ini, dia merasa begitu kesal melihat Lan Wangji bahkan sekedar untuk mendengar suaranya.

"Jika mereka bersikap baik hanya karena ucapanku tentang bayi di dalam perutku. Lebih baik jika aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya."

Lan Wangji semakin bingung, dia tidak ingin menduga - duga apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Wei Wuxian. Tetapi dia hanya diam.

"Lan Zhan. Maafkan aku. Tapi, bagaimana jika yang kukatakan kemarin di depan para tetua hanyalah sebuah gurauan?"

Wei Wuxian menatap cemas pada Lan Wangji. Meski terkejut. Pasangannya itu masih saja diam, tidak menjawab. Jadi dia sedikit menuntut. "Lan Zhan, jawablah! Kenapa kau diam saja?!"

Jantung Wei Wuxian berdegup kencang. Dia menunggu, tapi Lan Wangji masih diam.

"Lan Zhan!!!" teriak Wei Wuxian akhirnya. "Kau-"

"Kamu bilang tidak suka mendengar suaraku?" Wei Wuxian hampir mengumpat kasar ketika mendengar jawaban tanpa emosi dari Lan Wangji.

Mengerang seraya mengacak rambutnya, Wei Wuxian berjalan tidak sabaran mendekati Lan Wangji. Mencengkeram pundak suaminya. "Ya memang menyebalkan. Maksudku. Lan Zhan!! Aku sedang mengakui kebohonganku tentang kehamilan itu dan kau hanya bersikap seperti ini?"

"Lalu, harus seperti apa?" Lan Wangji semakin tidak mengerti.

Wei Wuxian menatap dengan tidak percaya. "Kau sama sekali tidak marah?! Aku berbohong padamu! Aku tidak mengandung atau apapun itu."

Lan Wangji berbicara dengan nada yang hampir tidak bergetar. "Ya. Tidak marah."

"Tapi, Lan Zhan?!"

Ini bukan seperti apa yang dibayangkan oleh Wei Wuxian. Dia pikir, Lan Wangji akan sangat kecewa ketika tahu bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki seorang bayi di perutnya. 

Wei Wuxian bahkan hampir melakukan hal bodoh dengan pergi ke suatu tempat, untuk menemukan seseorang dalam ingatannya, yang sepertinya bisa menjadi sebuah harapan untuknya agar bisa menjadikan kebohongannya menjadi kenyataan.

Melihat kebahagiaan dan harapan besar yang terukir dimata Lan Wangji, membuatnya ingin memberikan impian itu untuk menjadi nyata. Hanya untuk Lan Wangji, dia akan mengorbankan apapun. 

Tapi, sejak para tetua menjadi begitu menyebalkan. Wei Wuxian tidak lagi bisa menahan dirinya dan memaksa Lan Wangji mengetahui kebohongannya. 

Dan apa yang Lan Wangji berikan padanya, hanyalah respon datar dengan wajah yang biasa - biasa saja. Dilihat darimana pun, suaminya benar - benar tidak memikirkannya? Wei Wuxian merasa kecewa dalam hatinya.

Suasana hati Wei Wuxian menjadi tidak biasa. Seharusnya dia senang karena Lan Wangji tidak marah padanya. Tapi, kenapa hatinya terasa sakit? Mungkinkah, sebenarnya dialah yang berharap terlalu tinggi bahwa kemungkinan kecil itu bisa juga terjadi padanya?

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. 

Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara keduanya. 

Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri disana mengikuti mereka memasang wajah gelap.

Tidak sampai orang itu keluar dari persembunyiannya, kemudian memecahkan keheningan dengan suaranya yang berat dan dalam.

"Apakah yang kau katakan semuanya itu benar, Wei Ying?"

.....


	4. Chapter 4

.....

Wei Wuxian merasa seluruh darah ditubuhnya membeku, saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali. Bibirnya terkunci rapat dan tidak berani menjawab, kepalanya menunduk dibalik helaian rambut hitam.

Melihat Wei Wuxian di depannya tidak mengatakan sesuatu, orang itu melangkah keluar dari bayang - bayang pilar yang sebelumnya menenggelamkan sosoknya. Jubah putihnya terseret menyapu lantai. 

"Aku bertanya, apakah yang kau katakan semua itu adalah kebenarannya, Wei Ying?!" ujar orang itu semakin menuntut.

Lagi - lagi Wei Wuxian tidak menjawab. Kini dia benar - benar takut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dalam hatinya dia tidak berhenti mengucapkan kutukan pada dirinya sendiri, tentang bagaimana kata - kata meluncur deras dari bibirnya, mengungkap semua yang seharusnya masih menjadi sebuah rahasia. Paling tidak, sampai dia bisa menemukan cara untuk membuatnya menjadi nyata. Tapi, itu semua sudah berakhir dengan cara yang bahkan, dirinya sendiri tidak sadari. Dia dan mulut bodohnya!

Ya. Wei Wuxian telah memikirkan sebuah cara, untuk mencari seseorang dari masa lalu yang mungkin saja bisa membantunya dalam situasi sulit kali ini. Awalnya, dia hanya ingin membuat pertengkaran palsunya dengan Lan Wangji. Berpura - pura merajuk untuk kemudian pergi sebentar dari Cloud Recesses, guna mencari jalan keluar. 

Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Bahkan, sebelum dia sempat membuat Lan Wangji marah padanya, Wei Wuxian sudah membongkar semua kebohongannya tanpa sempat memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Pada akhirnya, semua yang telah dia rencanakan hanya menjadi debu pasir yang tertiup angin.

"Wei Ying, aku menunggu penjelasanmu!"

Pada saat itu Lan Wangji membuat gerakan. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, menempatkan diri tepat di depan Wei Wuxian. Dengan tenang dia menyapa. "Shifu."

Lan Qiren menatap keponakannya dalam diam. Meski ekspresinya tak terbaca, tatapan matanya tampak penuh dengan kekecewaan yang jelas. Dan sekali lagi dia bertanya, tetapi kali ini dia mengarahkan pada keponakannya. "Apakah semua yang dikatakannya itu benar, Wangji?"

Mendapati tatapan lurus Lan Qiren padanya. Lan Wangji diam sebentar, sebelum mengangguk. "Mnn."

Pada saat itu, sebuah suara datang dari arah pilar lainnya. "Sudah kubilang bukan!? kalau dia tidak mungkin mengalami hal sulit seperti itu. Sejak awal, kamulah yang terlalu impulsif, Qiren."

Mendengarnya, Lan Qiren agak terkejut. Dia menoleh ke samping hanya untuk mendapati, para tetua yang sebelumnya sedang bersembunyi pada pilar besar, kini sudah berjejer seperti kereta api tidak jauh darinya. Dia bahkan merasa kewaspadaannya telah menurun sedikit karena sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka, ataukah mereka yang terlalu pandai menekannya?

"Dimana Xichen?" tanya Lan Qiren.

Salah satu dari mereka terbatuk, sebelum kemudian menjawab. "Dia masih berada di aula utama."

"Pergi bersama - sama seperti itu? bukankah Xichen merasa penasaran kemana kalian akan pergi?" tanya Lan Qiren lagi.

Tetua lainnya segera menyela. "Suasana hatinya sedang baik, dia bahkan tidak akan perduli meski kita semua tidak berada disana."

Lan Qiren diam sebentar. Tapi, ketika dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetua dengan gaya rambut mirip sepertinya sudah berjalan menghampirinya. Dengan gerakan lembut, dia menepuk salah satu pundak Lan Qiren sebelum berkata dengan nada tanpa emosi. "Kita semua bisa melihat apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Qiren. Sejujurnya, kami semua juga berharap sesuatu yang sama. Tetapi, tidak seharusnya membebankan keegoisan kita kepadanya. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Karena kau sendiri sudah cukup mengerti, dari awal semua itu tidak mungkin untuk laki - laki bisa memiliki keturunan."

Dahi Lan Qiren berkerut dalam, terlihat tidak setuju lalu membalasnya. "Aku sudah memberikan alasan yang penuh pertimbangan. Saat itu, bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya pada kalian tentang seseorang yang mampu memberikan hidupnya untuk bisa melewati batasan itu?"

Tetua sebelumnya mengangguk, masih mencoba menepisnya. "Tetapi, tidak ada bukti kuat tentang apa yang kamu katakan kepada kami. Tentu saja, cerita itu agak terdengar seperti sebuah mitos."

"Aku sedang membicarakan sebuah fakta yang ada, kenapa kalian terus saja menyangkalnya?!" Lan Qiren mulai terganggu.

"Jika memang ada hal semacam itu, bukankah akan ada banyak para kultivator laki - laki yang bisa memiliki anak bahkan tanpa pernikahan?! Itu terdengar agak, mustahil!"

Lan Qiren masih menyampaikan pemikirannya. "Ya. Tapi, itu hanya jika mereka benar - benar gila untuk mencari kekuatan yang besar hingga rela menjual jiwanya pada iblis. Karena harga untuk itu tidaklah murah."

"Tepat! Lalu, apa kau pikir, dengan kekuatan spiritual lemah yang dia miliki, Wei Wuxian mampu menanggung semua dengan tubuhnya saat ini? Kamu membuat semuanya terdengar seperti main - main, Qiren!" 

Ketika itu, Wei Wuxian merasakan kepalanya sakit mendengar perdebatan diantara keduanya kemudian menjadi tidak sabar. Dia pun mulai menyuarakan protesnya. "Cukup! Kalian tidak perlu membuatnya menjadi rumit. Pada kenyataannya aku hanya berbohong dan semua itu benar adanya. Tidak perlu untuk membuat jarak diantara kalian hanya karena kebohongan ini!"

Semua orang terdiam dengan telinga yang berdengung, suara Wei Wuxian begitu nyaring membelah kesunyian Cloud Recesses.

Tak lama, terdengar helaan nafas dari Lan Qiren. Kali ini dia menatap Wei Wuxian dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa terbaca. 

"Jika memang yang kau katakan adalah kebenaran. Maka, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi." para tetua merasa bersimpati pada Lan Qiren ketika melihat ada kegetiran didalam suaranya. Bukan hanya dia, mereka sendiri pun merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membohongi kalian semua. Jika memang ingin menghukumku, kalian bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak akan lari kemana - mana!!" sesal Wei Wuxian.

Tentu saja Lan Wangji tidak menyukai apa yang pasangannya katakan. Kedua alisnya bahkan sudah terajut. "Wei Ying, tidak ada yang harus dihukum."

"Tidak! Aku telah membuat kesalahan besar, tentu saja mereka harus menghukumku!"

Tepat ketika Wei Wuxian mengatakannya, sebuah suara kembali menyeruak ke dalam obrolan canggung mereka. "Kalian semua disini?" seseorang berjalan mendekat. "Semua orang sudah selesai makan pagi dan aku sedang mencari paman untuk membicarakan sesuatu, tetapi kau tidak ada di aula. Aku hendak bertanya pada paman tetua, tetapi kalian juga tidak berada disana. Sungguh mengejutkan, aku bisa menemukan kalian dalam sekali pencarian kesini."

Suara lembut dengan senyum halus milik Lan Xichen, seolah menjadi sebuah badai salju yang datang dari selatan. Tubuh Lan Qiren dan para tetua dibuat membeku dengan gila, terlihat lebih kaku dari Lan Wangji. Mereka bahkan tidak berani menoleh dan hanya melirik acak ke sembarang arah.

Lan Xichen menjulurkan kepalanya mencari seseorang, sebelum menemukan sosok Wei Wuxian yang tengah memasang wajah sedih di belakang punggung Lan Wangji. Melihat ini, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah kemudian bertanya. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu disini?"

Semua orang saling memandang satu sama lain, kecuali Wei Wuxian yang menggantungkan kepalanya dengan suram.

"Wei Gongzi, ada apa? Aku bertanya - tanya, kenapa kau terlihat tidak sehat sejak pagi. Tapi, mungkinkah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Lan Xichen tampak khawatir, dia sudah berjalan ketika dirinya berbicara, kini dia berada di dekat Lan Wangji dan Wei Wuxian. "Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

"Zewu Jun, aku-"

Lan Qiren tampak panik lalu segera menyela. "Xichen, kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan kepada pamanmu ini? Mari pergi ke ruanganku untuk membicarakannya."

"Tunggu sampai aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi disini. Paman, tolong katakan padaku, apa yang sedang terjadi disini?! Apa kalian sedang menekan Wei Gongzi?!" 

"Berburuk sangka dilarang di Cloud Recesses, bagaimana bisa kamu berkata seperti itu pada kami Xichen?!" para tetua merasa tersakiti.

Lan Xichen menoleh sekilas pada Wei Wuxian sebelum berbicara. "Jangan mengelak atas nama peraturan! Aku melihat suasana yang janggal, hingga sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan itu, paman."

Semua orang terdiam. Melihatnya, Lan Xichen merasa sedikit frustasi. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?!

Saat itu, semua orang mendengar suara isak tangis yang begitu kecil dan hampir samar. Tetapi, karena ketenangan di Cloud Recesses dan telinga mereka begitu tajam, tentu saja mereka bisa mendengarnya. 

Itu adalah suara Wei Wuxian. Dia menangis, membuat semua orang begitu terkejut.

"Wei Ying, jangan menangis," Lan Wangji merangkul pundak Wei Wuxian, sedikit bingung kenapa pasangannya tiba - tiba saja menangis. Padahal, seberat apapun masalah yang dialami, Wei Wuxian sangat jarang merengek atau bahkan sampai menangis. 

Ada pula Lan Xichen, dia segera mencoba menenangkan pasangan adiknya, merasa cemas. "Ada apa, kenapa kau menangis Wei Gongzi? Jika ada salah satu pamanku menyinggungmu, katakan padaku!"

Namun Wei Wuxian hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia terlihat kesulitan berbicara. Seolah - olah, jika dia membuka bibirnya, dia akan meraung dan berteriak seperti orang gila. 

"Wangji, katakan pada kakak. Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?!" Lan Xichen menatap lurus ke arah adiknya.

Mendapatkan dirinya berada ditempat yang salah, Lan Wangji tidak bisa lagi mengelak. Meskipun dia hanya diam, kakaknya akan tahu jika dirinya sedang tidak jujur. 

Namun sebelum dia sempat menjawab, pamannya sudah lebih dulu menyela seraya berjalan dengan langkah besar ke arahnya. "Wangji, bukankah kau bilang Wei Ying sedang tidak sehat dan ingin membawanya beristirahat? Lalu kenapa kau masih disini melakukan penundaan? Cepat bawa dia ke jingshi!"

Karena merasa khawatir pada keadaan Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji tidak lagi membuang waktunya berdiri diantara kecanggungan yang ada. Dia segera mengangkat tubuh Wei Wuxian ke dalam dekapannya dengan susah payah karena Wei Wuxian mencoba berontak dan ingin melepaskan diri darinya. 

"Kami permisi," ujarnya sambil menunduk sopan kepada semua orang yang berada disana.

Dengan pasti, Lan Wangji membawa Wei Wuxian pergi, langkahnya begitu tenang. Meninggalkan semua orang yang melihatnya dengan dahi mengernyit akibat Wei Wuxian dalam dekapannya tidak henti menyarangkan pukulan ke wajahnya, atau menarik rambutnya, atau berteriak didekat telinganya, seperti Lan Wangji adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Lan Xichen menatap keduanya pergi dengan perasaan tidak tenang, sebelum berbalik ke arah pamannya. Menatap mereka semua dengan mata lembutnya dipenuhi kemarahan.

"Kalian semua berhutang sebuah penjelasan padaku!" katanya. Meski marah, dia tidak menurunkan kesopanannya, suaranya masih terdengar seperti biasanya.

Kemudian, tanpa menunggu seseorang menjawab. Lan Xichen segera pergi meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih berdiri kaku di tempat masing - masing. Wajah mereka tampak putih pucat.

"Qiren, bagaimana ini?" ratap salah seorang tetua, kali ini wajah memelasnya tidak dibuat - buat.

.....

"Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku, Lan Zhan!" teriak Wei Wuxian tak terkendali. Dia menarik rambut Lan Wangji semakin kasar hingga pasangannya itu harus memiringkan kepalanya, namun ekspresi diwajahnya masih tidak berubah.

Dengan sabar dia membawa Wei Wuxian, kemudian menurunkannya perlahan di atas tempat tidurnya. Baru saja dia akan melepas sepatu boot hitam, Lan Wangji sudah terpental beberapa langkah ke belakang akibat Wei Wuxian menendangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melepas sepatumu," katanya saat itu.

Wei Wuxian menatap tidak suka, matanya mendelik tajam. "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk itu!"

Lan Wangji hanya diam menanggapinya. 

Melihat tidak ada gerakan dari pasangannya, Wei Wuxian melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Dia berlari dengan gesit menuju pintu dengan begitu terburu - buru. Tapi Lan Wangji selalu bisa mengunggulinya dengan bergerak lebih cepat darinya dan berhasil memblokir pintu, sehingga mencegah niatnya untuk kabur dari kamar mereka.

Melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi, Wei Wuxian semakin marah dalam hatinya. Dia mencengkeram kerah jubah Lan Wangji dan ingin menariknya menjauh dari pintu. Tapi tentu saja itu sangat sulit karena perbedaan kekuatan antara tubuh Mo Xuanyu dan Lan Wangji, itu seperti seekor kelinci yang mencoba untuk mengangkat harimau.

Merasa tidak bisa menang, Wei Wuxian hanya bisa memukul dada Lan Wangji untuk meluapkan emosinya. Nafasnya naik turun dengan tidak teratur dan matanya terasa panas. Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa menangis lagi.

"Biarkan aku pergi, biarkan aku pergi. Menyingkirlah!" katanya didalam isak tangis, masih memukul Lan Wangji. Namun gerakannya semakin lama semakin lemah, sampai kemudian ia menyerah. 

Meski wajahnya tidak menampilkan banyak ekspresi. Lan Wangji bisa merasakan sakit didadanya ketika melihat Wei Wuxian menangis. Dia bukan seseorang yang pandai menghibur orang lain, karenanya dia hanya bisa melihat pasangannya dalam diam. 

Lan Wangji baru saja akan memeluk tubuh bergetar di depannya, saat Wei Wuxian tiba - tiba merespon dengan tidak terduga. "Jangan sentuh, aku tidak suka melihatmu berada di dekatku!" ucapannya membuat Lan Wangji tercengang akibat ditolak. 

"Wei Ying, kenapa?" tanya Lan Wangji tidak mengerti.

Wei Wuxian menggosok telinganya dengan kasar. "Berhenti bicara! Kau sangat menyebalkan!!!"

"Wei Ying?"

Belum sempat Lan Wangji menenangkan pasangannya. Suara ketukan pada pintu membuatnya kaget, jantungnya hampir melompat. Jika dia tidak pandai dalam pengendalian diri, mungkin saja dia sudah berjingkat dari tempatnya. 

"Ya?" 

Suara dari balik pintu berkata. "Ini aku, Wangji. Bisakah aku masuk dan berbicara dengan Wei Ying sebentar?"

Tanpa membalas, Lan Wangji kemudian menggeser pintu kamarnya hingga terbuka. Disana berdiri Lan Qiren bersama para tetua lainnya yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti anak itik, mereka selalu saja mengikuti kemana pun Lan Qiren pergi.

Lan Wangji membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi ke samping pintu untuk memberikan jalan. Tanpa membuang waktu, Lan Qiren diikuti para tetua masuk ke dalam kamar Lan Wangji. Mereka segera mendapati Wei Wuxian yang juga sedang memandang ke arah mereka semua dengan mata yang basah dan merah Penuh air mata.

"Kami datang kemari karena ingin meminta tolong sesuatu padamu, Wei Ying," ujar Lan Qiren.

Tampaknya, baik Lan Qiren dan para tetua tidak ingin berputar - putar dan membuatnya semakin tidak jelas, karena itu mereka langsung mengatakan niat mereka datang menemui Wei Wuxian. Mereka bahkan tidak berniat berbicara sambil duduk santai, mereka lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat, jadi mereka berdiri di dekat pintu.

Wei Wuxian menatap mereka satu persatu, matanya membiaskan kekhawatiran. "Apa yang kalian ingin aku lakukan, akan ku lakukan."

Para tetua saling memandang satu sama lain. Sedangkan Lan Qiren memandang tanpa ragu ke arah Wei Wuxian sambil mengelus jenggotnya. 

Dia belum berbicara lagi sampai salah seorang tetua menyenggol punggungnya dengan kipas bermotif awan. "Qiren, jangan menakut - nakutinya lebih jauh! Segera sampaikan niatmu, sehingga kita bisa segera mengendalikan situasi saat ini! Xichen sedang menunggu kita untuk memberikan penjelasan."

Lan Qiren berdehem sekali sebelum dia kemudian berkata. "Tentang kebohongan yang sudah kamu katakan, itu tidaklah mudah untuk dimaafkan. Waktu telah lama berlalu, tapi entah bagaimana sifat bermain - mainmu masih belum juga hilang. Apa kau sadar dengan perasaan orang - orang akibat semua leluconmu itu? Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaan mereka?"

Ketika itu, Lan Qiren melihat Wei Wuxian menggeleng lemah, mencoba berbicara tetapi suaranya tercekat dan hanya menjadi sebuah bisikan rendah. "Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Kami tahu, kau hanya berniat bercanda. Tapi, apa kau benar - benar memikirkan perasaan Wangji, perasaan Xichen?!" Wei Wuxian menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Melihat aura suram mengelilingi pasangannya, Lan Wangji mencoba berbicara. "Shifu tidak harus marah, aku baik - baik saja."

"Wangji, biarkan aku berbicara," Lan Wangji pun kembali diam dan hanya bisa memperhatikan Wei Wuxian dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Lan Qiren melanjutkan ucapannya. "Wangji mungkin bisa mengerti, perasaannya padamu sudah membuatnya kehilangan dirinya sendiri dan semuanya hanya tentangmu. Meskipun kamu membohonginya, memghianatinya kemudian meninggalkannya, dia masih tetap akan memilikimu dihatinya tidak perduli apa."

Wei Wuxian mengangkat kepalanya terkejut, dia segera menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak akan seperti itu!"

"Apakah kamu menyadari sesuatu, Wei Ying?" tentu saja Wei Wuxian tidak tahu maksud dari pertanyaan Lan Qiren, jadi untuk kesekian kalinya dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Sejak kau mengatakan bahwa dalam dirimu ada bayi milik Wangji. Xichen yang sejak kehilangan kedua saudara sesumpahnya, memberikan respon yang baik. Untuk pertama kalinya dia kembali dalam kesadarannya, bukan lagi seseorang seperti cangkang kosong yang hanya bisa melamun."

Lan Qiren melihat Wei Wuxian menutup bibirnya dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir. Dia menghela nafas sebentar, menatap Wangji yang sepertinya tampak begitu tertekan. 

Dia berniat mengurungkan niatnya untuk menekan Wei Wuxian ketika salah seorang tetua tiba - tiba saja masuk ke dalam percakapan mereka. "Apa yang ingin kami sampaikan adalah, berkat kata - katamu tentang memiliki bayi bersama Wangji, telah membawa perubahan dan harapan besar pada Xichen. Dia merasakan perasaan hidup kembali dan kini menjadi seseorang yang sama seperti sebelumnya."

Wei Wuxian masih menunggu, dia tahu apa yang mereka katakan belumlah sepenuhnya. Dia merasakan perasaan yang tidak nyaman dihatinya, tapi tidak berani berbicara.

"Sekarang ini, Xichen menjadi seseorang yang benar - benar paling bahagia karena kau telah mengandung bayi bersama adiknya. Yang berarti, bahwa keturunan Lan akan mendapatkan seorang keluarga kecil tidak lama lagi. Jadi..."

"Jadi?" Wei Wuxian merasa tidak sabaran saat tetua itu sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Qiren, kau saja yang katakan!" kata tetua, seraya berbalik dan kembali ke posisi awalnya. Lan Qiren hampir melemparkan tatapan tajamnya tetapi tetua itu segera menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kipas.

Lan Qiren mengatur nafasnya sebentar, kemudian berkata. "Demi Xichen, kami meminta tolong padamu untuk berpura - pura sedang mengandung sampai kami bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya."

"Apa?!!!!" Wei Wuxian berseru dalam keterkejutan.

Tiba - tiba saja, dia merasakan kepalanya berputar dan terasa berat akibat semua hal yang memenuhi pikirannya. Apa yang terjadi hari ini benar - benar membenaninya hingga membuatnya tertekan. Wei Wuxian merasakan tubuhnya seperti balok es yang membeku dingin. 

Hal terakhir yang bisa dia dengar adalah ketika semua orang berteriak memanggil namanya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. 

Dia pingsan.

.....


	5. Chapter 5

.....

Malam itu Wei Wuxian kesulitan untuk tidur. Sudah melebihi waktu tengah malam, tapi matanya masih belum bisa terpejam. Ia tidak bisa berhenti melirik sejak beberapa saat lalu, menatap ke arah samping tempat tidurnya. Di atas lantai kayu dengan alas tikar, Lan Wangji tampak terlelap.

Setelah mengusir para tetua bersama pemikiran tidak masuk akal mereka, Wei Wuxian pun mencoba menjauhkan Lan Wangji darinya. Bukan hanya melihat sosoknya, hanya dengan mencium aroma cendana segar dari Lan Wangji sudah membuat Wei Wuxian merasa resah.

Meski begitu  Lan Wangji menolak membiarkan dirinya sendirian, lalu memutuskan untuk tidur secara terpisah. Karenanya, malam ini Lan Wangji hanya memiliki tikar tipis sebagai tempat tidurnya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku?" desah Wei Wuxian, ia merasa sangat letih.

Wei Wuxian memikirkan banyak hal, tentang bagaimana para tetua tidak menendanganya keluar dari Cloud Recesses meski mereka tahu kebohongannya. Sebaliknya, mereka bahkan memintanya terus melakukan kebohongan lainnya. Meski itu bukan untuk dirinya, membuatnya terlibat dalam sebuah kebohongan yang besar, apakah mereka benar orang - orang mulia dari Gusu Lan? 

Terlebih lagi, mereka membuatnya harus membohongi Zewu Jun. Seseorang yang sudah bertahun - tahun tenggelam dalam keputusasaan tak berujung akibat masa lalunya. Jika suatu hari Zewu Jun tahu kebenarannya, apa yang terjadi bahkan tidak ingin Wei Wuxian bayangkan.

Wei Wuxian menghela nafas panjang, "Mereka membuat segalanya menjadi lebih sulit."

Akibat banyaknya pikiran yang terbayang dibenaknya, akhirnya Wei Wuxian terjaga hingga sinar kemerahan dari ufuk timur menyembur keluar. Hari pun berganti pagi.

Wei Wuxian tampak sedang menguap, ketika ia merasakan sebuah gerakan kecil dari sudut matanya. Sekarang sudah memasuki jam mao shi, waktunya Lan Wangji untuk bangun sesuai rutinitas.

Melihat Lan Wangji sudah duduk tegap diatas tikarnya. Seperti seorang pencuri yang tidak ingin tertangkap, Wei Wuxian segera memaksakan matanya untuk terpejam, berpura - pura tidur. 

'Tunggu! Kenapa aku harus pura - pura tertidur?' batinnya menyadari keanehan dirinya, 'Ah sudahlah. Aku malas berbicara dengan Lan Zhan, lebih baik terus seperti ini sampai dia pergi.'

Karena sudah terlanjur berpura - pura masih terlelap, Wei Wuxian mencoba rileks, membuat ototnya mengendur, kemudian bernafas dengan teratur persis seperti orang yang sedang tertidur.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Wei Wuxian tidak merasakan ada gerakan lain dari sisi lainnya. Membuatnya mengernyit dalam hati, 'Kenapa Lan Zhan tidak bergerak, apakah dia sudah pergi? Tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Aku sudah menajamkan inderaku, jika dia bergerak, aku pasti akan tahu.'

Wei Wuxian sedang berusaha keras menahan keinginan untuk membuka matanya. Tetapi rasa penasaran begitu kuat menekan dirinya dan sedang coba ia lawan, sehingga tanpa sadar jemarinya tertanam erat ke dalam selimut yang ia pakai, bulu matanya tampak bergetar, hampir terbuka. Berpura - pura tidur adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan.

Tepat ketika ia hampir menyerah dan membuka matanya. Telinganya menangkap sebuah suara berisik dari jubah yang diseret. 

Bersamaan dengan itu, aroma cendana lembut tercium lekat masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Membuat Wei Wuxian hampir melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

Tiba - tiba Lan Wangji berbisik di telinganya, "Wei Ying, Wei Ying? Kau bangun?"

'Kau tahu?!!!' seru Wei Wuxian dalam hati.

Dia sedang berperan seperti seorang pemimpi dipagi buta, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia akan menyahuti pertanyaan Lan Wangji. Meskipun pasangannya itu mungkin tahu dirinya sedang terjaga, saat semuanya sudah seperti ini, tentu tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memerankannya sampai akhir. Jadi dia masih diam tidak bergerak.

Terdengar helaan nafas yang sangat pelan. Suhu hangatnya menerpa daun telinga Wei Wuxian, mengirimkan getaran aneh yang begitu menusuk, membuat telinganya memerah kemudian.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan pagi untukmu," kata Lan Wangji, "Segeralah bersiap," lanjutnya lagi.

Jari panjang Lan Wangji selalu terasa dingin. Namun, ketika jemarinya sudah bergerak untuk membelainya, itu akan menghantarkan rasa hangat yang begitu menenangkan dan menciptakan perasaan ingin disentuh lagi dan lagi. 

Wei Wuxian hampir saja terbuai oleh kehangatan jari Lan Wangji, yang membelai seluruh wajahnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. 

Akan tetapi, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu mulai mendekat, dengan cepat Wei Wuxian menghindarinya. Memalingkan wajah dan tubuhnya miring ke arah lain. Memberikan punggungnya untuk membelakangi Lan Wangji.

Tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan sebuah penolakan, saat dirinya hendak memberikan ciuman, Lan Wangji membeku sesaat, tangannya mengambang di udara sebelum akhirnya kembali sadar. 

"Wei Ying, ini tidak mudah bagiku," ujarnya. Ia menunggu jawaban, tetapi pasangannya bergeming. Lan Wangji menghela nafasnya lagi, "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi."

Masih tidak ada jawaban dan Lan Wangji hanya bisa kecewa dalam hatinya.

Ia mungkin tidak terlalu banyak membuat berbagai macam ekspresi, untuk menunjukan emosinya. Meskipun sejak dulu dirinya sudah memutuskan untuk mencintai Wei Wuxian dengan tulus, dalam kasus ini, bukankah Wei Wuxian yang telah membohongi dirinya. Lalu kenapa sekarang pasangannya itu harus memberikan bahu dingin kepadanya? Lan Wangji benar - benar tidak bisa memahami yang satu ini.

Karenanya, Lan Wangji hanya akan membiarkan masalah ini dalam pengamatannya, sampai ia menemukan petunjuk untuk membujuk Wei Wuxian agar kembali seperti semula. 

Dia tidak akan tahan jika Wei Wuxian terus mengabaikannya. Mereka bahkan berada dalam satu kamar, tetapi Lan Wangji merasa asing seolah Wei Wuxian adalah orang lain. Lan Wangji begitu merindukan pasangannya.

Dengan langkah gontai yang terarah, Lan Wangji kemudian meninggalkan Jingshi.

Bersamaan dengan pintu kayu yang tertutup, Wei Wuxian membalikan tubuhnya. Ia mendengus, "Hanya begitu saja? Aku mengabaikanmu seperti itu dan kau hanya pergi begitu saja? Kalau ingin mencium ya cium saja!!!"

Dengan suasana hatinya yang berubah - ubah, siapa yang tahu, apa yang akan terjadi jika pasangannya memaksa?

Kali ini Wei Wuxian benar - benar merepotkan!

.....

Wei Wuxian sudah membersihkan diri dan mengganti jubahnya. Ia memaksakan dirinya berjalan ke arah cermin hanya untuk memutar matanya, memandang pantulan dirinya dengan jubah putih Gusu Lan yang membosankan.

"Sama sekali tidak ada gaya," cibirnya.

Setelah mengenakan jubah luarnya, Wei Wuxian berjalan keluar dari Jingshi. Langkahnya sedikit malas. 

Akibat tidak bisa tidur semalaman, pagi ini Wei Wuxian benar - benar merasa mengantuk. Ia menguap hampir setiap saat.

Wei Wuxian baru saja menutup pintu ketika seseorang menyapanya, "Tuan muda Wei, selamat pagi."

Saat menoleh, ia melihat Lan Xichen bersama dengan Lan Sizhui mendekat ke arahnya. Keduanya memiliki wajah jernih dan tenang, bibir mereka selalu mencetak senyum kecil, ketika berjalan, langkah mereka seringan bulu, menunjukkan keduanya memiliki kepribadian yang begitu lembut.

"Selamat pagi, Zewu Jun," Wei Wuxian membalasnya sambil tersenyum, "Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Lan Xichen tertawa kecil, "Tidak ada. Hanya sekedar ingin membawamu bersamaku ke aula utama bersama. Jika kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu saja itu bukan masalah," balas Wei Wuxian tenang.

Setelah memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi kemarin, tentang bagaimana para tetua memaksakan kehendak padanya untuk memulai sebuah kebohongan. Sebagai seseorang yang merasa dirugikan, tentu saja Wei Wuxian dapat merasakan ketidaknyamanannya. Terlebih lagi mereka mengatakan itu semua dengan mudah seolah tanpa dosa. Karenanya, ia segera mengusir mereka tanpa perlu menunggu mereka membual lebih jauh.

Wei Wuxian menghabiskan seluruh waktu tidurnya hanya untuk memikirkan masalah ini, tapi sampai pagi menjelang, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan jawaban apapun.

Bahkan, semua pemikiran di dalam kepalanya membuat dirinya melampiaskan kemarahan pada Lan Wangji. 

Setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal, Wei Wuxian berniat mengatakan semua kejujurannya pada Lan Xichen, agar kelak, ia tidak akan terlibat dalam kesalahpahaman yang meninggalkan rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya.

Namun, ketika bertemu Lan Xichen pada waktu ini, Wei Wuxian bahkan tidak bisa menumpahkan satu kata yang sudah ia susun dengan sangat rapi dan hati - hati.

Pada akhirnya, kelembutan Lan Xichen membuatnya goyah dan hanya bisa menelan kebenaran yang ada.

Ketiganya tampak berjalan beriringan, melewati koridor panjang terbuat dari batu, dirangkai dengan kayu kokoh yang mengkilap sepanjang bidangnya.

Lan Xichen tidak hentinya menyusun beberapa pembicaraan yang begitu menarik, hingga Wei Wuxian hampir tidak sadar saat seseorang selalu mencuri pandang kepadanya secara diam - diam. Matanya tampak gelisah.

Ketika menyadari hal seperti ini, tentu saja Wei Wuxian tidak bisa berpura - pura tidak tahu, kemudian membuka suara, "Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu tentangku, katakan saja! Tidak perlu terlalu sungkan!"

Mendapati dirinya tertangkap basah, Lan Sizhui tersenyum canggung, meski begitu wajahnya tampak begitu lembut.

"Ma-maafkan aku!! Tentu saja, aku tidak memiliki keluhan apapun, Wei Gongzi," Lan Sizhui menjawab seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Wei Wuxian menimpalinya dengan tawa, "Benarkah? Kau pembohong yang buruk!"

Lan Sizhui merasa malu. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan satu langkah dibelakang keduanya. Tapi Wei Wuxian memergokinya berbuat seperti itu, ia pun mengambil dua langkah lebih jauh untuk memperlebar jarak diantara mereka. Lan Sizhui benar - benar merasa tak enak hati.

Melihat ini, Wei Wuxian tampak gemas. Pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Lan Sizhui adalah ketika Lan Wangji membawa dirinya pulang ke Gusu untuk pertama kalinya.

Lan Wangji pernah bercerita padanya, bahwa Lan Sizhui kehilangan ibunya sejak ia masih bayi. Waktu itu, terjadi perang besar antar sekte di sebuah tempat yang menjadi mimpi buruk bagi semua orang. Lan Wangji sedang menjalani masa hukumannya saat dirinya datang ke tempat itu. Tetapi, peperangan sudah lama berlalu dan dia tidak menemukan apapun.

Pada saat itu, suara tangisan bayi kecil terdengar dibalik tumpukan mayat. Ketika Lan Wangji mengambilnya, bayi itu baru saja dilahirkan dan tengah bergelung di dalam pelukan seorang kultivator wanita. Sejak saat itu, Lan Wangji mulai merawat bayi itu seperti anaknya sendiri.

Wei Wuxian masih ingat, ketika Lan Wangji mempertemukannya dengan Lan Sizhui, ia hampir terbatuk darah akibat mengira Lan Sizhui adalah anak kandungnya, jika melihat betapa miripnya mereka berdua.

Bahkan sampai detik ini, wajah malu - malu dan sikap sopan santun Lan Sizhui masih tidak berubah.

Setelah pemikirannya itu melintas, Wei Wuxian menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik ke arah Lan Sizhui. 

Wei Wuxian kemudian bertanya, "Katakan padaku apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu! Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terlalu sungkan untuk itu."

Mendapati serangan langsung, orang seperti Lan Sizhui tentu akan merasa terkejut, "Ti-tidak a-ada!" jawabnya tergagap.

"Tidak masalah, katakan saja! Apapun itu, kau tidak perlu malu," Wei Wuxian tertawa seraya menepuk pundak Lan Sizhui.

Sebenarnya Lan Sizhui merasa ragu dan menurutnya, apa yang hendak ia tanyakan tidaklah sopan. Ia takut menyinggung perasaan Wei Wuxian.

Tapi, setelah menimbang beberapa kali, Lan Sizhui tidak bisa menahan dirinya kemudian bertanya dengan suara yang begitu pelan, "Apa... Apakah benar, saat ini Wei Gongzi sedang... Mengandung?"

Wei Wuxian sedikit merendahkan kepala dan menajamkan pendengarannya agar bisa menangkap suara Lan Sizhui. Bocah ini benar - benar hampir membuat suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan!

"Hanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana seperti itu, dan kau begitu takut untuk bertanya padaku? Harus bagaimana aku memperlakukan kelembutan hatimu itu,  A Yuan?" kata Wei Wuxian. Tanpa sadar ia memanggil nama kecil Lan Sizhui hingga membuat pemuda itu tersentak dengan binar kerinduan dikedua matanya.

Manik jernih Lan Sizhui terlihat berkaca - kaca dan bibirnya terangkat dengan senyuman. Tepat ketika ia akan mengeluarkan seruan yang tertahan, Lan Xichen tiba - tiba menengahi. Suaranya ringan seperti biasa ketika ia berbicara, "Kenapa kau harus menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas seperti itu Shizui? Apakah kau masih meragukannya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Lan SiZhui segera menggeleng, mencoba menegaskan, "Bukan seperti itu Zewu Jun, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?" Wei Wuxian memiringkan kepalanya.

Suara Lan Sizhui semakin lama semakin rendah. Baik Wei Wuxian dan Lan Xichen mendekatkan telinga mereka, hampir menyentuh bibir Lan Sizhui. 

Tak lama, keduanya pun mendengar Lan Sizhui berkata dengan suara bergetar, "Aku senang, karena aku akan segera memiliki adik."

Sontak saja, ucapan polosnya menimbulkan sebuah tawa kegembiraan yang begitu cerah, berasal dari Lan Xichen. Kedua mata Lan Xichen hampir menyipit ketika ia tertawa dengan halus. Meski bibirnya tidak terbuka lebar seperti kebanyakan orang. Tampak terlihat jelas, bahwa Lan Xichen benar - benar bahagia.

Wei Wuxian hanya bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk ikut tertawa bersama Lan Xichen. Matanya menatap wajah Lan Sizhui yang sudah merah padam dibalik telapak tangannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Wei Wuxian lakukan, ia sangat ingin mengubur dirinya jauh di dalam tanah hingga tubuhnya membusuk.

'Kamu pun berharap terlalu besar, nak!' batinnya menangis.

.....

Ketiganya menghabiskan banyak waktu dalam perjalanan mereka, hingga tidak sadar jika waktu sudah bergerak begitu cepat. 

Saat mereka sampai di aula utama, para tetua dan murid sudah memulai makan pagi mereka dengan keheningan Gusu Lan.

Lan Xichen memasuki ruangan dengan rasa penyesalan, meminta maaf atas nama Wei Wuxian dan Lan Sizhui sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju mejanya.

Lan Sizhui tidak kesulitan untuk datang ke tempat duduknya sendiri. Dibantu Lan Jingyi, ia dengan cepat mendapatkan sarapannya dan segera memulai makan pagi.

Sementara itu, Wei Wuxian berjalan mengekori Lan Xichen menuju barisan meja para tetua dengan acuh tak acuh. Mengabaikan tatapan Lan Wangji yang tidak sedikit pun lepas darinya, seperti bunga matahari yang selalu menantikan sinar mentari.

Tepat ketika Wei Wuxian akan duduk di tempat sebelumnya, salah seorang tetua yang sangat suka mengumpulkan keindahan kipas kertas, tiba -tiba menghentikannya.

Tetua itu berbicara, "Tuan muda Wei, bukankah kau tidak menyukai tempat dudukmu disini? Kami sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kamu pergi bersama yang lainnya untuk mencari meja. Masih banyak tempat kosong disana," 

Wei Wuxian melirik tetua yang tengah menunjuk meja kosong di samping Lan Wangji menggunakan dagunya. Melihat sikap tetua yang mendadak berubah, Wei Wuxian sudah memiliki dugaan dalam hatinya. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dimainkan oleh para tetua ini.

'Disaat kalian berpikir aku memiliki keturunan Lan, kalian menjadi berbaik hati padaku, seolah surga tengah berada dipihakku. Tapi, ketika tidak mendapatkan apapun setelahnya, kalian kembali menunjukkan siapa diri kalian! Terkutuklah kalian, para orang tua!' seru Wei Wuxian dalam hati.

Dia sangat ingin meneriakannya saat itu juga di depan wajah para tetua. Tetapi dirinya yang lain mencoba menahannya.

Sejak kemarin, Wei Wuxian merasakan kemarahan dalam hatinya akibat para tetua dan harus menjadikan Lan Wangji sebagai korban perasaannya. Suasana hatinya belum membaik sejak pagi ini, ditambah lagi reaksi Lan Xichen dan Lan Sizhui beberapa saat lalu. Dan sekarang, para tetua mulai ingin mencoba bermain api dengannya? 

Wei Wuxian merasakan kepalanya penuh dengan bara api yang siap meledak.

Mencoba mengendalikan diri, Wei Wuxian menimpali dengan tenang, "Maafkan atas ketidaksopananku, tetua Lan. Kupikir disini masih menjadi tempatku, untuk saat ini dan selanjutnya. Tetapi, jika tetua Lan mengatakan hal seperti itu, maka aku akan memilih untuk pergi dari sini."

Tetua itu tampak puas lalu berkata, "Silahkan."

Wei Wuxian menoleh ke arah Lan Xichen yang menatap mereka dengan penuh kebingungan. 

Dengan wajah yang dibuat seperti dirinya sedang menahan rasa sakit, Wei Wuxian berbicara, "Zewu Jun, maaf mengganggumu. Tapi, bisakah aku meminjam kursi kayu ini? Punggungku terasa sakit jika aku hanya duduk menggunakan bantalan, jadi aku membutuhkan tempat duduk dengan sandaran yang nyaman untukku. Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku akan membawa kursi ini turun bersamaku."

Lan Xichen mengernyit, "Kenapa kau harus repot, bolak balik seperti itu? Kau bisa duduk dimana pun kamu suka, Wei Gongzi!"

Tetapi Wei Wuxian menggeleng, terlihat tidak enak perasaan, "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu selera makan para tetua dengan harus duduk disini bersama kalian. Lebih baik aku duduk dibawah sana, masih ada tempat di samping Lan Zhan."

Pada waktu ini, Lan Qiren tampaknya sedikit terganggu, tidak ada yang pernah diijinkan berbicara ataupun berdebat ketika mereka sedang makan. Itu adalah peraturan Gusu Lan kesekian. Tetapi, sejak adanya Wei Wuxian, entah berapa peraturan yang sudah ia langgar hingga menyebabkannya sakit kepala.

Bukan hanya itu, bahkan Wei Wuxian membuat Lan Xichen ikut melanggar peraturan bersamanya tanpa sadar. Tentu saja, Lan Qiren tidak ingin Lan Xichen kehilangan banyak wajah dan dianggap tidak kompeten di depan murid - murid Gusu Lan.

Lan Qiren berdehem sebentar sebelum berbicara, "Wei Ying, jika kau ingin berada disini. Maka segeralah duduk dan makan! Jika tidak, maka pergilah! Seperti yang Xichen katakan, dimana pun kamu mau, itu terserah padamu!"

"Qi-"

Tetua kipas bahkan belum sempat memanggil namanya ketika Lan Qiren menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyatakan 'Jangan berdebat!' secara bulat.

Karenanya, tetua itu hanya memutar kipas sebelum melanjutkan makan paginya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, sekarang duduklah! Tidak ada yang perlu kamu cemaskan, Wei Gongzi!" Lan Xichen menarik ujung jubah Wei Wuxian, menuntunnya untuk duduk dikursi para tetua tepat di samping dirinya, "Mulai sekarang, apapun yang kamu inginkan, apapun yang kamu butuhkan, kamu akan mendapatkan semuanya! Tidak perlu menunggu ijin dariku, kamu berhak melakukan apapun selama itu di Cloud Recesses. Asalkan kamu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan kandunganmu!"

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih Zewu Jun!"

Setelahnya, rutinitas makan pagi berjalan seperti biasanya. Dengan tenang Wei Wuxian memulai makan sesuap demi sesuap sup akar gingseng yang disajikan untuknya.

Ia tidak mengabaikan tatapan para tetua yang terkunci padanya. Mereka bahkan terlihat seolah menganggap sendok keramik itu adalah Wei Wuxian, mereka menggigitnya dengan ganas hingga menimbulkan retakan dan sendok itu hampir patah.

Sedangkan Wei Wuxian terus melemparkan senyum dan tatapan kemenangan miliknya.

Dalam hati dia berseru senang, 'Kalian telah menggunakan Zewu Jun sebagai alasan untuk ini semua. Tentu saja, aku pun tidak akan sungkan, mengambil kesempatan yang sudah kalian berikan padaku ini!'

Wei Wuxian tertawa jahat dalam hati.

Setidaknya mulai sekarang, hari - hari di Cloud Recesses tidak akan membosankan seperti biasanya.

.....


	6. Chapter 6

.....

Sejak Lan Xichen memanjakan Wei Wuxian, dengan anggapan bahwa adik iparnya tengah mengandung, semua orang pun memperlakukannya dengan baik. 

Meski terkadang, ada beberapa kelakuan Wei Wuxian yang mungkin melanggar peraturan Gusu Lan, murid disana hanya akan berpura-pura tidak melihat dan membiarkannya berlalu begitu saja. Ini seolah, Lan Xichen membuat Wei Wuxian menjadi orang spesial yang bisa lolos dari hukuman.

Semua orang hanya bisa memendam iri dalam hati mereka tanpa keluhan.

Sayangnya, itu hanya berlaku pada para murid-murid Gusu Lan. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan situasi yang tengah dihadapi oleh para tetua. 

Ini adalah hari ketujuh setelah keputusan mereka dalam rencana jahat, yang menjadikan Wei Wuxian alat untuk menipu Lan Xichen. Awalnya, mereka hanya berniat membuat Wei Wuxian terbebani oleh keadaan dimana para tetua bisa memanfaatkan kesalahan Wei Wuxian yang telah membohongi mereka tentang kehamilannya.

Para tetua pikir, mereka sudah memegang ekor Wei Wuxian agar tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam. Tetapi, pada akhirnya semua menjadi diluar kendali. Wei Wuxian benar-benar menggunakan kuasa dari Lan Xichen dengan baik.

"Bagaimana semua bisa menjadi seperti ini? Wei Wuxian itu setan kecil, dia bukan manusia!" ujar salah satu tetua Lan yang sangat menyukai kipas. 

Saat ini, para tetua sedang berada di kediaman Lan Qiren. Mereka berlima secara kebetulan sedang berjalan ke arah paviliun milik Lan Qiren, ketika tidak sengaja saling bertemu dan akhirnya datang bersama.

Lan Qiren baru saja akan pergi ke aula, ketika dirinya dikejutkan oleh aura gelap para tetua Lan saat Ia membuka pintu. Tanpa daya, Lan Qiren hanya bisa membiarkan mereka masuk bersama awan yang menggantung di atas kepala mereka.

Suara tetua kipas seperti sumbu yang dibakar, ketika itu menyala, apinya segera bergerak dan para tetua lainnya pun mulai mengeluhkan isi pikiran mereka.

Di mejanya, Lan Qiren hanya memperhatikan para tetua secara bergantian. 

"Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kalian melewatkan makan siang bukan untuk menjemputku, bukan?" Lan Qiren berbicara terus terang.

Tetua dengan wajah ramah dan suara halus berkata, "Qiren, sepertinya kita terlalu meremehkan Wei Wuxian. Dengan keputusan Xichen, dia menjadi orang yang lebih menyusahkan." 

Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa kau tahu? Sudah beberapa hari ini aku harus pergi ke danau belakang untuk menanam bunga Lotus. Dia mengatakan pada Xichen, bahwa dia merindukan Lianhua Wu dan danau belakang sangat mirip dengan tempat tinggalnya di Yunmeng jika saja bunga Lotus mekar disana. Jadi, Xichen membuatku menanam bunga Lotus dengan letak dan posisi yang sama seperti kediaman pemimpin sekte Jiang."

Lan Qiren merasa bingung. "Itu hanya menanam bunga Lotus, apa yang salah? Banyak murid Gusu Lan yang secara bergantian bisa membantumu menanamnya."

Tetua itu memandang tanpa daya. Meski wajahnya terlihat lelah, tetapi senyumnya masihlah lembut. Bahkan, jika dia merasa Wei Wuxian sangat merepotkan, tidak ada jejak kemarahan pada suaranya. Ia berkata, "Jika saja permintaannya sesederhana itu," desahnya.

"Wei kecil mengatakan, penampilanku mengingatkannya pada mendiang pemimpin sekte Jiang, pamannya. Ketika masih kecil, pamannya sering mengajaknya pergi ke dermaga, untuk menanam bunga Lotus. Karenanya, Ia sekali lagi ingin melihat pemandangan itu dan menambahkan sesuatu seperti mengidam atau apa, membuat Xichen segera menyetujui permintaannya dan berakhir dengan aku menanam bunga-bunga itu seorang diri," lanjutnya.

Tetua kipas menyentuh dagunya, wajahnya penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Apakah, mendiang pemimpin sekte Jiang yang menanam sendiri bunga Lotus di Lianhua Wu? Kupikir itu tumbuh secara alami. Pasti sangat merepotkan menanam semuanya sendiri, saudaraku."

Semua orang yang berada disana segera menatapnya, seolah dia tidak mengenakan celana dalam ketika sedang menghadiri rapat besar.

Merasakan pandangan semua orang padanya, tetua kipas bertanya dengan tatapan polosnya. "Apakah ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ada." Mereka menjawab hampir bersamaan. 'Sudah jelas Wei Wuxian hanya mengarang cerita untuk menyulitkan saudara panatua mereka. Siapa yang akan sangat menganggur, menanam satu persatu bunga Lotus untuk memenuhi dermaga teratai milik sekte Jiang yang begitu besar?!!' para tetua membatin suram.

Mengabaikan yang lainnya, tetua kipas tak ingin ketinggalan dengan keluhannya. "Setidaknya, menanam bunga Lotus masih lebih baik. Kau hanya perlu membiarkannya dan bunga itu akan tumbuh lebih banyak setelah beberapa waktu. Kalian harus tahu apa yang Wei Wuxian inginkan dariku!"

"Apa yang lebih buruk dari menanam bunga Lotus, ketika umurmu sudah hampir mampu menembus tahap nascent soul, saudara muda?" 

Tetua kipas mendengar pertanyaan panatua lain dan segera merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedikit menyedihkan. Dia yang paling muda diantara para tetua. 

"Saudaraku, aku menghabiskan seumur hidupku berkultivasi dan mempelajari teknik mengendalikan angin bukan untuk disalah gunakan." Tetua kipas merengut, ekspresinya dibuat sangat dramatis. Meski tatapan anak anjingnya tampak disengaja, saudara yang lebih tua selalu ingin menepuk kepalanya untuk menghibur. "Apa kalian, tidak merasa ada yang berbeda di Yun Shen Buzhi Chu belakangan ini?"

Para tetua masing-masing dibuat sibuk oleh Wei Wuxian, tidak ada yang terlalu memperhatikan hal lain selain diri mereka sendiri. Mendengar pertanyaan saudara termuda, mereka mencoba menebak dan mengingat. Tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari apapun.

Melihat tatapan tetua kipas yang tanpa berkedip menunggu, para tetua lain sedikit merasa bersalah.

Pada saat itu, Lan Qiren mengeluarkan suara batuk kecil. "Aku tidak keluar dari paviliun sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu yakin ada yang berubah, apakah itu?"

Tetua kipas terdiam sejenak, sementara tetua lain mengacungkan jempol dalam hati mereka pada Lan Qiren.

"Saat itu, aku sedang menulis sebuah sutra ketika mendengar suara berisik di atas atap paviliun. Awalnya kupikir itu hanya hewan liar yang tersesat bermain diatas kediamanku. Setelah setengah shichen, suara itu tidak kunjung berhenti dan semakin keras. Aku bertanya-tanya, hewan liar apa yang berlarian diatas atap dan pergi keluar untuk melihat."

"Lalu, apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Lan Qiren.

"Ternyata itu adalah Wei Wuxian yang berlarian mengejar Wangji. Mereka berputar-putar di atap untuk berapa lama, sebelum Wei Wuxian mengeluh kepalanya pusing. Mereka melihatku sebelum pergi setelah Wei Wuxian mengatakan sesuatu.

Keesokan harinya, aku bertemu dengan Xichen dilorong ketika akan pergi ke aula. Dia mengatakan padaku, cat pada atap paviliun kita sudah banyak yang mengelupas dan memintaku untuk mengganti warna atap paviliun dengan warna yang lebih ringan."

Panatua yang mirip dengan Jiang Fengmian tidak bisa menahan diri, Ia pun bertanya, "Kenapa Xichen memintamu mengecat atap paviliun? Itu bukan tugas yang pantas untukmu, saudaraku."

Tetua kipas tersenyum kecut. "Itu juga yang kupikirkan. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa berdebat dengannya." Ia batuk beberapa kali sebelum melanjutian. "Dia mengatakan, dengan keterampilanku yang mampu mengendalikan angin, melakukan hal seperti mengecat ulang semua atap paviliun adalah pekerjaan yang mudah. Pengendalian anginku adalah tingkat tinggi dan Xichen percaya bahwa aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan kecil seperti itu dengan cepat!"

Semua orang menatap penuh simpati kepada panatua termuda, yang tampak sedang mengangkat hidungnya dengan bangga. Tanpa menyadari, bahwa dirinya telah disalah gunakan oleh seorang Lan Xichen. 

Sementara para tetua lain secara bergantian mengeluhkan apa yang telah mereka alami akibat ulah Wei Wuxian, dengan tenang Lan Qiren mendengarkan seraya sibuk dengan sesuatu di atas mejanya. Sesekali, Ia akan menyahuti keluhan dari tetua lainnya atau mengajukan pertanyaan kecil untuk menemukan kejelasan dalam masalah yang mereka hadapi.

Semua keluhan mereka tampaknya sangat banyak karena Wei Wuxian tidak hanya memberi mereka satu kesibukan dan itu cukup untuk membuat para tetua mengalami sakit kepala.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, mereka yang mengeluh ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban atas nasib sial yang mereka hadapi. Tetapi tidak tahu kemana mereka harus pergi dan hanya bisa mengadu pada Lan Qiren. Mereka berharap, sebagai paman dari Lan Wangji, setidaknya Wei Wuxian akan bersikap sedikit sopan dan akan mendengarkan setidaknya keluhan dari Lan Qiren untuk memberikan sedikit wajah.

"Qiren, kami tidak bisa menahan ini lagi. Jika kita membiarkan Wei Wuxian melakukan apapun yang ingin dia lakukan, apa yang akan terjadi di Yun Shen Buzhi Chu adalah kekacauan. Kau harus segera menghentikannya!"

Lan Qiren masih sibuk dengan sesuatu ditangannya ketika menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku akan coba berbicara dengannya."

Para tetua sedikit menghela nafas lega. Meskipun tidak berarti banyak, tetapi setidaknya mereka menemukan harapan kecil pada Lan Qiren dan berharap dia akan bisa membuat negosiasi dengan Wei Wuxian agar tidak menyusahkan mereka kedepannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, suasana di dalam kediaman Lan Qiren bisa sedikit santai. Mereka mulai berbicara tentang hal-hal ringan.

Kala itu, tetua kipas beringsut ke arah meja Lan Qiren dan melihat banyak mangkuk besar yang terisi penuh dengan bulatan kering. Sebelumnya Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena terlalu lelah dengan keluhan.

"Saudaraku, Qiren. Untuk apa kau mengumpulkan biji bunga sebanyak ini?" tanyanya.

Semua orang menoleh hampir bersamaan ke arah meja Lan Qiren dan juga baru menyadari, di atas meja penuh dengan mangkuk berisi biji bunga yang sangat familiar. Bahkan, panatua yang menurut Wei Wuxian sangat mirip dengan Jiang Fengmian tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan terbatuk sangat keras.

Tidak ada yang mengacuhkannya dan menunggu jawaban dari Lan Qiren.

Merasa ditatap, Lan Qiren akhirnya berkata, "Ini adalah biji bunga Lotus yang telah dikeringkan. Setelah diolah dengan baik, ini bisa menjadi camilan ringan yang sangat disukai oleh Wei Ying. Beberapa hari ini aku mengurung diri untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini secepatnya."

Tidak ada yang bisa bereaksi dengan benar, wajah semua orang disana berubah dari biru menjadi kehijauan kemudian beralih ke ungu. 

'Bahkan paman dari pasangannya pun tidak mendapatkan kompensasi?!!' batin mereka menangis.

Lan Qiren tidak menyadari ada yang aneh, Ia mengira para tetua mencemaskan dirinya dan mencoba menghibur. "Tidak masalah, jariku hanya sedikit mati rasa, tapi ini tidak terlalu berat dan akan selesai pada waktunya."

'Kamilah yang telah selesai, saudaraku!!!'

Para tetua tampaknya terlalu berharap pada Lan Qiren hanya untuk dijatuhkan. Sedikit harapan apa? Ini semua adalah akhirnya. Mereka berada dalam situasi saat ini, hanya untuk disiksa oleh setan kecil, Wei Wuxian.

.....

Jam makan siang sudah berlalu hampir setengah dupa. Aula makan Gusu Lan terlihat sepi, hanya menyisakan tiga orang yang duduk di satu meja.

Lan Wangji dengan penuh perhatian mengupas kulit buah melon, sementara Lan Xichen memotongnya menjadi bagian kecil kemudian memberikannya pada Wei Wuxian.

Dengan bibir yang mengulas senyum lembut, Lan Xichen bertanya, "Melon ini aku dapatkan ketika sedang berkunjung ke Lanling. Bagaimana menurutmu,Wei Gongzi?"

"Zewu Jun masih saja memanggilku seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan memanggilku, Adik ipar?" Wei Wuxian tertawa seraya memakan potongan buah melon. "Ya, rasanya sangat manis." Lanjutnya.

Terdengar keluhan dari Lan Xichen. "Dan kau masih saja memanggilku Zewu Jun."

Entah bagian mana yang lucu, keduanya kemudian tertawa bersama. Sementara Lan Wangji masih mengupas kulit buah melon dalam diam, sesekali mengusap sudut bibir Wei Wuxian yang kotor menggunakan sapu tangannya.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Wei Wuxian bertanya dengan heran. "Dimana para tetua? Kenapa siang ini mereka semua tidak datang untuk makan? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mereka?"

"Sepertinya begitu, tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan!" Lan Xichen tersenyum menanggapinya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa para tetua menjadi sibuk akibat ulah Wei Wuxian. Selama pasangan adiknya bahagia dan menjaga calon penerus dengan baik, itu bukanlah masalah besar. "Bagaimana dengan Wangji kecil, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Kau yakin tidak perlu memanggil tabib untuk memeriksanya? Ini sudah hari ke 20 kehamilanmu, kau harus lebih memperhatikannya!"

Wei Wuxian terbatuk, akibat tersedak buah melon yang dimakannya. Dengan sigap, Lan Wangji memberinya segelas air sambil menepuk punggungnya. "Jangan terburu-buru ketika makan!" ujar Lan Wangji kemudian.

Melihat Lan Xichen menatapnya cemas, Wei Wuxian memaksakan senyuman pada bibirnya yang kaku. "Maaf Zewu Jun, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan orang lain menyentuhku. Aku khawatir akan memberikan masalah pada tabib, jika dia memeriksa tubuhku disaat seperti ini. Mungkin kita bisa menunggu beberapa minggu lagi?"

Lan Xichen menanggapi dengan tulus. "Apapun selama kamu merasa nyaman, Wei Gongzi."

Setelah menghabiskan potongan buah melon yang ada, mereka bertiga beranjak pergi kemudian berpisah di ujung lorong.

Lan Wangji berjalan beriringan, berniat kembali ke jingshi untuk mengantarkan Wei Wuxian sebelum Ia pergi membantu para murid junior berlatih menghafal sutra.

Berbeda dengan sesaat lalu, Wei Wuxian tidak banyak bicara dan hanya menyenandungkan sebuah melodi sepanjang perjalanan.

Di sisi lain, kerutan kecil muncul diantara alis Lan Wangji. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman tetapi merasa bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Menyadari langkah Lan Wangji yang melambat, Wei Wuxian pun menoleh hanya untuk mendapati pasangannya tengah melamun.

Wei Wuxian pun bertanya, "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Lan Zhan?"

Beberapa hari ini, Wei Wuxian selalu menghindari Lan Wangji dan tidak ingin jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga akan merasa kesal setiap kali mendengar suara Lan Wangji. Jika suasana hati Wei Wuxian sedang baik, dia akan mengajak Lan Wangji bersenang-senang seperti beberapa waktu lalu, mereka bermain kucing menangkap tikus seraya melompati atap pavilliun Gusu Lan.

Itu sebabnya, selama di aula dirinya tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan hanya membiarkan Wei Wuxian mengobrol bersama kakaknya. 

Karenanya, saat ini Lan Wangji sedikit terkejut ketika Wei Wuxian berinisiatif mengajaknya berbicara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wei Wuxian sekali lagi ketika tidak mendapat tanggapan.

Lan Wangji menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab. "Xiong Zhang... Terlihat sangat bahagia."

Sebuah balok es seolah menghantam dada Wei Wuxian, mengantarkan rasa dingin yang membekukan tubuhnya. Wajahnya menjadi pucat.

Melihat reaksi Wei Wuxian, rasa bersalah terbias dikedua mata Lan Wangji. "Aku tidak bermaksud..."

Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Tiba-tiba Wei Wuxian berkata dengan canggung. "Haruskah, aku mencari cara untuk bisa menumbuhkan bayi di dalam perutku? Jika memang bisa, aku akan melakukan apapun!"

Dalam hati Lan Wangji terkejut, tetapi ekspresinya bahkan tidak berubah. "Jangan lakukan!"

Wei Wuxian mendengus. "Lalu, haruskah kita terus membohongi kakakmu seperti ini? Para tetua itu sudah terlalu jauh, mereka menjadi tidak masuk akal! Cepat atau lambat, kebenaran ini akan terbongkar. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Zewu Jun mengetahui kebenarannya!"

Lan Wangji tidak berbicara. Hanya melangkah mendekati Wei Wuxian, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi orang yang dicintainya. Tangannya hampir saja dilemparkan oleh Wei Wuxian tetapi ia berhasil menahannya.

Wajah Wei Wuxian tampak gusar. "Lepaskan, aku tidak suka melihatmu begitu dekat!"

Lan Wangji sudah sering mendapat penolakan sejak beberapa hari berlalu. Tetapi ucapan yang keluar dari bibir yang selalu ingin dikecapnya, tetap saja membuat hatinya sakit. Dengan enggan, Lan Wangji melepaskan sentuhannya. 

Setelah diam sebentar, Lan Wangji berkata. "Kembalilah lebih dulu..."

Bahkan sebelum bisa mengatakan semuanya, Wei Wuxian sudah lebih dulu berbalik pergi. Sementara Lan Wangji hanya bisa memandang punggung Wei Wuxian dengan tatapan tidak terbaca.

"Wei Ying, kenapa menjadi seperti ini?" Lan Wangji berbisik tidak mengerti, sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan langkah berat.

Semakin berlalunya hari, hubungan keduanya menjadi semakin dingin. Lan Wangji bahkan hampir tidak mengenali Wei Wuxian lagi. Tidak ada yang lain dia inginkan selain cinta Wei Wuxian untuknya.

Tanpa seorang anak pun, dirinya yakin mereka bisa bahagia. Tetapi, keadaan tidak selamanya berjalan sesuai keinginan manusia.

.....


End file.
